You are not my family
by kiki-twilighter-ever
Summary: Set in NM, after Edward left, Bella found out she was pregnant. With 4 children! Now, 63 years later and in Forks, the Cullens meet them. But when one of them meets a werewolf will everything fall apart? 2nd fanfic. Is better than sounds. Give it a try.
1. Snapping

**Summary- Set in New Moon, Bella gets pregnant with Edward's children. Now 63 years later, they meet again. Bella forgives them and so do most of her children. But one of them can't stand the Cullens. But once she sees Jacob, will she rip apart the family that Bella has been begging for to be with him?**

**CHAPTER ONE- SNAPPING**

"I'm going to win!" I called over my shoulder to my brothers. I could tell they were going as fast as possible for them, I laughed- I was only going half as fast as I could go, and they knew it.

"Please Liz, stop!" Masen yelled behind me. I sighed and skidded to a stop, after a few seconds they stopped next to me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why's Mom calling a family meeting?" Masen asked. Mom called us on our cell phones a minute ago, telling us to come home now.

"How should I know? Her shield is up," I told them.

"Come on, we all know you can get through her shield," Masen said. That was true, I could.

"Look, I don't really care why. Can we just get there?" I took off before they could answer or restrain me. It took all three of them to, and that's if I didn't use my powers. I reached the house and busted in. Mom was pacing up and down in the family room, so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice me.

How to tell them? Oh, god Elizabeth is going to freak…. My mom's thoughts were crazy. I ran over to her.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked. She stopped pacing and looked deep inside my eyes.

"Oh, nothing," she said after a second. "Where are your brothers?" She asked. Then right on cue they ran through the door.

"Here,"Anthony said while plopping down on the couch. "What's up?" he asked.

"We're moving," Mom said. That wasn't news, we moved often.

"Where?" EJ asked.

You can do this Bella, just tell them. Come on you can do this. Mom said to herself.

"Forks," Mom said. I froze. Everyone's eyes flashed to my face. They were waiting for me to snap.

***SNAP***

"FORKS?!!?" I yelled at her. My brothers came closer to me, ready to restrain me. My hands were getting hotter, showing that I was about to blow.

"Liz, calm down." Mom's velvet, cool voice said in my ear. I closed my eyes and worked on breathing. In and out, in and out. It took a few minutes but finally I opened my eyes, calm enough not to kill someone.

"Mom I know what happened there. I knew how much pain you were in. Do you really want to go back to that?" I asked her.

"That was 63 years ago, and I was human back then. I can handle this," she told me. "And if you don't like that were moving, then you could always leave us… again." That hit a nerve- she knew I felt terrible about leaving her. I ran to her and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Mom I'm not going leave you," I whispered into her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry, that was a low blow for you. It's just that I love Forks. A lot of things have happened there to me. Some good, some bad, but mostly great things. Like you guys- great things." She explained to me. I smiled at her.

"Okay Mom, I'll go. I will never leave you again. Ever." Not like him. Not like that jerk. Not like… my farther.

**So… first chapter. Short, I know but they get better. Like it Hate it? Review Please!!!!!!!!!!! I need reviews!!!! I love reviews!!!! Anything. Even one word, I'll take it. Next chapter up tomorrow. This is only my second fanfiction!!!!**

**- thanks from ****kiki-twilighter-ever**


	2. Because Of Me

**CHAPTER TWO- BECAUSE OF ME**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Anthony get in!" I yelled at my stupid, foolish brother. We were leaving for our first day at Forks High School. Oh, joy! EJ and Masen were already in the backseat as I planned on driving my black Ferrari.

"Okay, okay!" He hoped into the passengers seat and I reared the engine. "Bye Mom!" he shouted as I drove out of the garage.

"Momma's Boy," I accused him, EJ and Masen laughed in the back of the car.

"Daddy's Girl." I slammed on the breaks and EJ and Masen cut off laughing.

"What?!?!" I yelled at Anthony.

"Oh, god. Why did you have to say that Anthony?" I heard EJ complain.

"Um… nothing?" Anthony was scarred as hell. He knew I hated my 'farther' if you could call that piece of trash a farther.

"That's right. Nothing." I slammed down on the pedal and we went flying down the streets at 100 miles per hour. Run when we get home, I pushed into Anthony's head. He stared at me, obviously worried and I let out a laugh. I scarred my brothers, and I was their little sister. Completely harmless… sometimes… maybe… if I want to be.

"God, I hate this town," I muttered.

"Jezz, Liz, we've been here for less than 24 hours. Give it a chance," EJ said.

"No. Why should I? This is the stupid, little town Mom's heart was broken."

"It's also the place where we were born," EJ told me.

I slowed down as we entered the parking lot. "Whatever," I said. I parked next to a silver Volvo and a red BMW. We got out of the car and were hit by the smell: vampire. My brothers ran at vamp speed to my side. Over protective much? The smell was strongest in the Volvo and BMW.

"Liz," Masen started.

"Trying." I said. I closed my eyes and focused on the smell. If I smelt a vampire I could what their diet was and what they wanted. These vampires wanted to go home. I opened my eyes and looked at my brothers. "They won't harm us," I said to them.

"You sure?" Anthony asked. I turned to glare at him. Did he want to die?

"No, I'm not, I just felt like saying that," I said sarcastically. "Of course I'm sure, you idiot. Have I ever been wrong before?" I hissed at him.

"No you haven't. I'm sorry," he said. After another glare we began walking to the front office.

"May I help you?" a lady with black hair and glasses asked me as we walked in.

"We're the new students. Edward Jr., Anthony, Masen, and Elizabeth Swan," I told the lady.

"Oh yes." She rummaged through a stack of papers before handing us a schedule. "Here you go." We took the papers and went back outside. They look like the others, I heard her think. Along with very disgusting thoughts about my brothers. EJ winced at her thoughts too.

"I've got English, then Biology, History, Music, Lunch, Trig, and then Gym," EJ said.

"History, Biology, English, Music, Lunch, Trig, and Gym," Anthony told us.

"I've gat Trig, Biology, English, Art, Lunch, History, and Gym," Masen said.

"Biology, History, Trig, English, Lunch, Music, then Gym," I told my brothers. (A/N: Sorry don't go to high school. Don't know how many periods there are.)

The bell rang and we went separate ways to first period. I walked to biology and when I entered I smelt a vampire. It wasn't hard to spot him, he was big, muscular, pale, beautiful and had had topaz liquid eyes. He looked like a Grizzly.

"Okay, class. We have a new student," the teacher said, then he turned to me. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Elizabeth Swan, call me Liz and I moved here with my brothers." I said to the class.

"Why don't you have a seat next to Emmett." The teacher pointed him out to me. The vampire, perfect.

"Hello, I'm Emmett," he said as I sat down next to him. I nodded to him, but didn't say anything. I could feel his eyes on me the whole class, trying to figure at what I was. Bu6t I ignored him and took notes on things I learned too many times. When the bell for second period rang, I ran out of the class- a little to fast for a human- and down the hall to history. When I entered there was another vampire. God, how many were there? The teacher made me introduce myself then I took the only open seat. Next to the vampire in the back, just like last period. He didn't talk to me, but only stared just like his brother. In this class too I took notes that I didn't need to.

When the bell for third period I controlled myself to walk out at a human pace. I entered Trig to find no vampires in this class. After introducing myself I sat in the back and looked off into space. Not really listening, but I didn't need to. Trig went by quickly and soon the bell for fourth period rang. As I gathered my stuff a human with brown eyes and hair walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Sarah,: she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Liz." I said to her.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"English."

"Me too!" She seemed so happy and I couldn't help but smile with her. She seemed so nice and sweet. We walked to English together, her talking about the school. I found myself laughing for real at her jokes. When we entered the class she sat down as I introduced myself. After sliding into a seat by her, I looked around to see no vampires in this class either. But how long would that last?

**JASPER'S POV**

63 years. 63 years of pain. 63 years of hatred. 63 years of sadness. 63 years of dry crying. 63 years of guilt. 63 years of no pranks, or lots of shopping. 63 years of no happiness. 63 years of annoyance.

All because of me.

I get the pain from everyone. I get the hatred and annoyance from Alice, directed toward Edward. I get the sadness from everyone. I get the dry crying from Edward, Esme, and Alice. The guilt is all mine. And Emmett has pulled one prank in 63 years, Alice rarely goes shopping.

All because I couldn't control myself. All of this is my fault. I'm sorry Bella. So, so sorry. I was a terrible big brother. I'm so, so, so, very-

"Shut up Jasper!" Edward yelled at me, breaking the silence in the car.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Alice squeezed my hand.

"It's okay Jazz. Edward's just bithcing again," Alice told me. Another wave of hatred directed from Alice hit me. This time I was the one who squeezed her hand. She smiled up at me and hatred became love.

She is so beautiful. Her topaz eyes, big and warm and welcoming. She was amazing last night when she-

"SHUT UP JASPER!" Edward yelled again. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Alice and I got out of the car to see Emmett and Rosalie looking at Edward stomping away.

"What's his problem?" Emmett asked.

"What's always his problem?" Alice answered. Alice and I walked off to Trig, 1 of 4 classes we had together. We sat down next to each other and the teacher began the lesson. About a minute in a boy around 16 or 17 walked in.

"Oh yes, our new student. Class this is Masen Swan." Swan was the name that caught my attention, and Alice's. Masen had brown eyes and brown hair, styled just like Edwards's. He was pale and beautiful, like a vampire. He was lean and tall, just like Edward. But his smell is what kept my attention. He smelled human… good, but there was something hidden underneath it. Something that made me not want to eat him. His smell reminded me a little like Bella, one look at Alice and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Masen sat in the back of the class and was bored. He didn't take notes or even look at the teacher. He just sat in the back and stared out the window. The teacher noticed and started asking him questions. Masen would answer within 3 seconds without writing it out and each time got them right. After a while the teacher gave up and left him alone.

When the bell for second period Alice and I split up as I went to History. I sat down in the back of the class and fished my book out of my book bag. When I looked up a girl around 16 stood in front of the class. She had long bronze hair that went to her lower back with one blonde highlight in it. She had green eyes and was pale like me. She was more beautiful than Rosalie. Her sent was like Masen's- human but not human- except that her smell smelt more like Edward. Who were these people?

"I'm Elizabeth Swan, but call me Liz. I moved here with my brothers," Liz said before taking the only open seat- in the back next to me. She sat down and immeatedly started taking notes- unlike her brother Masen. I didn't introduce myself, only stared at her and tried figuring out what she was. But couldn't think of an answer. I couldn't sense her emotions and she never looked up at me. When the bell rang it looked like she had to control herself to walk out at a human pace.

I walked next door to English and sat down next to Emmett in the back. Soon Masen walked in with an other boy next to him. They looked and smelt like twins.

"I'm Masen Swan," Masen said after the teacher told them to introduce themselves.

"And I'm Anthony Swan." Anthony- much like Masen- had Edward's hairstyle except it was brown. He had brown eyes and was the same height as Masen. They sat down in the front row. In class we had an easy worksheet and Emmett and I finished in 2 minutes.

**Do you smell them? **Emmett pushed a piece of paper toward me.

_Yeah. Masen was in Trig with me and his sister Liz was in History_. I answered back.

**I haven't seen them. What is that smell? I smell a hint of Bella- do you?**

_Yeah, I do. It is so weird, their sister smells a little like Edward. Their last name is Swan, like Bella!_

**I know dude. I miss her sooo much. I wish I could see her one last time and hug her and never let go of her. I miss my little sister.**

_Me too._

"It's them." Both me and Emmett snapped our heads up to see Anthony and Masen talking quietly to each other.

"I know. Liz is going to murder them," Masen said.

"She is going to scare them away. I want to get to know them," Anthony said back.

"Me too, bro. Me too." But the teacher cut their conversation off with a new assignment. The rest of the period neither me and Emmett of Anthony and Masen how time to talk again. The bell rang for fourth period and Emmett and I went off to Art. I noticed Masen following us into Art too. Alice already was in there and Masen- after introducing themselves- went into a corner of the room and started drawing.

"Do you smell them? What are they?" Emmett was baffled.

"I don't know. I can't see their future!" Alice was about to burst open with frustration.

"It's okay, Alice," I told her as I pulled her into a hug. My close contact made her calm down. The whole Art class Masen didn't look up and when it was time to leave he stayed behind.

There was something weird and wrong with those kids. I didn't know what but I was going to find put. Rosalie and Edward were already at the lunch table when we entered the cafeteria. We didn't bother getting food that we wouldn't eat, instead we just went straight to the table.

"Have you guys seen the three new students?" Emmett asked.

"Actually Rosalie has only seen one but yeah I've seen them- and smelt them." Edward answered.

"Who are they and what are they?" Alice asked.

"I don't know I can't read their minds," Edward told us.

"Alice can't see them and I can't read Liz's emotions. But Anthony and Masen's I can," I told Edward. Confusion crossed Rosalie's and Edward's faces.

"Who is Liz? There is Anthony, Masen, and EJ," Edward said. Now it was our time to be confused.

"Who is EJ? Liz is there little sister. She was in History with me," I told Edward and Rosalie.

"So, wait. There are four of them? Oh, great!" Rosalie complained.

"I guess. We really need to talk to Esme and Carlisle. And their last name is Swan, like Bella's!" Alice said.

Edward glared at her. "Swan is a common last name. Don't get your hopes up Alice, Bella is dead." Edward was right. Bella was dead, she killed herself. She drove her car off a cliff, because of me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So? Review!!!! I want at least two reviews before my next chapter gets put up.**


	3. Lunch With Family

**RosesAndStripes**

**Twilighter80**

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for any speeling mistakes (****Twilighter80****) it was never my strong point. I'll try to fix that.**

**CHAPTER THREE- LUNCH WITH FAMILY.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

English was boring, reading and talking about boring books. I hated it. But luckly it went by quickly. On our way to Lunch I decided to start up a conversation with Sarah.

"So, who was I sitting by in History?" I asked her.

"Oh, Jasper Hale. Isn't he hot?" she gushed. _Oh, my god! He is totally hot. I love his hair._ She thought. I giggled, to low for her to hear.

"Um… no," I said.

"Oh, well I think he is. But it doesn't matter, he's taken. By Alice. But you want to hear the weird thing? They are all adopted into the same family. All the Cullens." I froze.

"Cullens?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's see. There is Emmett and Rosalie, they are together. And then Alice and Jasper. But there is Edward, but he doesn't date. He just sits there with pain and sadness always on his face. Kind of weird, huh?" I nodded. It all truth I wasn't really listening to her. How could I have missed it?! Especially, with my abilities. I walked into the cafeteria and went into the line with Sarah.

"So, do you want to sit with me?" she asked as we paid for our food.

"Oh, god I would really love to, but I have to sit with my brothers. I'm sorry, I really am," I apologized. She smiled at me.

"Hey it's cool, there will be other times." And from her thoughts I could tell she really was okay with it. She turned and headed toward her table. I sat down at an empty table, and that's when I saw them. The Cullens. Sitting at a table, whispering to each other.

_WHY WERE THEY HERE?_ Did they want to ruin everything, my family had? I got up from my seat and walked over to their table. Their heads snapped up at the same time. I pulled a chair from a table next to them, and sat down in it.

"Liz, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah… look I'm warning you. Stay away from my family, especially my mom," I sneered at the. Their faces filled up with confusion, anger, and shock.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Edward said. I glared at him. My father, there he was**.(A/N: was that spelled correctly?)** It was taking every once of control not to jump over the table and kill him.

"Do not play innocent with me, Edward Cullen!" I hissed at him. "Come near my family and I will throw your body parts in a fire with a smile on my face. And-" My threat was cut off from behind.

"Elizabeth Emalie Carlie Cullen- Swan!" I turned around to see my three angry looking brothers.

"Apologize," EJ ordered me. I stood up and pressed closely to him. He was three inches taller than me, but I was the threat- not him.

"Apologize for what, EJ?" I asked before pushing past him, but he caught my elbow and pulled me back closer to him.

"Not here, not now," he whispered. I glared at him before he let go of my arm and I stomped off.

**EJ'S POV **

I watched Liz walk away, god she was so melodramatic.

"Wait," Edward said, I turned back around to face him. "Cullen- Swan?" he asked. All three of us sighed at the same time and nodded. "As in Bella…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes. Bella Swan is our mom," I told him.

"So, I'm your…" he started. We nodded to him.

"Come over to our house tonight. We'll take care of Liz," Anthony told them. Emmett let out a short laugh.

"You'll take care of her? She is just one girl, I think we could take care of her by ourselves," he told us.

"You would be surprised," I said to them. "We'll explain later, but now is not the time or place. Come over at six." Then I turned toward the food line and with my brothers went to buy some good old fashion human food. Leaving the very confused Cullens behind us.

**LIZ'S POV**

I decided to go to the music class; I had it next any way. When I entered no one was there. Good. No one knew that I played the piano. I walked over to it, and sat down on the bench. I played a few keys before letting the song flow out. I was better than my brothers, just they didn't know it. They thought I hated the piano, because of Edward, but in all truth I loved it. The sad started out with a happy feeling to it, when I thought the reason I didn't have a dad was because he was working. But then it turned sad, when I learned the truth about why he wasn't there for me. And then it became angry, how could he just leave my mom. Pregnant, with 4 kids! His kids, that he had never met in till today…

I was one, though I looked five, when I finally asked my mom where 'daddy' was. In till then Mom just told me he was on a business trip, but my five year old mind knew better than that.

"_Mommy, where is Daddy?" I asked her as I climbed into my bed. She sat down next to me._

"_I knew this day would come," she whispered to herself. Then she looked back at me, with a smile. "Your dad left before he knew I was pregnant," she told me._

"_He left you?" I asked in disbelief. Mommy alays told me that true love was out there, and that I would find it. She said she found it with Daddy, but how could he leave her?_

"_Yes, Liz. But I know that if he knew, I was pregnant, he would have stayed." She gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then stood up and opened my door. "Now go to sleep, and don't worry about it." Then she turned the lights off and left. _

_Daddy left her? He left her right before she had me! What if he did know? What if he didn't want me? I was in Mommy, and because of that he didn't want her. He would like my brothers: EJ, Anthony, and Masen. I know he would. But he probably didn't want me. It was my fault that he wasn't with my mommy. _

That night I cried my self to sleep. And it was also the first night I used Anthony's power. I used it and saw 'Mommy and Daddy' happy together. I still believe in what I thought those 62 years ago. I still believe that it was my fault they weren't together. I never told anyone though, I don't want anyone to actually believe I care about _him_.

"That was beautiful." I looked up from the piano. There was a lady; she had short red hair that went right below her chin. She was standing in the door way. I stood up.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" I started.

"No, no. It's okay. You play amazingly," she told me. "I should know- I'm the music teacher, Ms. Shay. Your Anthony's and EJ's little sister, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Elizabeth, but call me Liz, there is also Masen but he is more of an artist," I told her.

"Did you write that?" she asked me, I nodded. "It's beautiful. I think we found our second piano player," she said.

"No, no, no. Sorry, I can't. Know one knows that I play the piano and I want to keep it that way. Sorry," I said.

"Oh, it's okay. Do you play any other instruments?" she asked. I sighed with relief, I really couldn't risk anybody seeing me play the piano.

"The flute," I said.

"Yeah, I think we could use another flute player. But tomorrow at Lunch, do you think you could come here and play for the other player? Please, you could teach him some things," she pleaded.

"I guess so. But do you think I could use this hour to catch up on anything I missed in the library?" I asked her. I really didn't need to 'catch up' but I was in a really bad mood, and didn't want to see any Cullens.

"Yeah." She gave me a pass and I went to the library. I pulled out my i-pod and listened to some music as I read a book. Reading and listening to music helps calming me down. But it didn't help with the fact that in this school was the very family that I hated. And it was my family! My dad, my aunts, and my uncles, were in the same school as me. Masen, EJ, and Anthony will want to know them. Hang out with them, be a family. And Mom will too. I'm all alone…

***********************************************************************8

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, I headed down to Gym and saw my brothers in the bleachers. I jogged up to the top and sat down next to Masen. Masen was quite, but he always knew when I was in a bad mood. I leaned on him, physically and mentally. Today was no different.

He put his arm around me and I leaned back on his shoulder. To any one else this would look like we were a couple. But to us it was just brother/sister love.

"Hey, Liz. You okay? I know how much you hate them and-" Masen was cut off by Anthony.

"Aww… she'll be fine. Right. Little sis?" he asked.

"Yes, Masen. I'm okay. But Anthony? Anthony won't," I threatened.

"Oh, scary," Anthony joked. People started coming out of the locker rooms. And 5 people caught my attention, the Cullens. I let out a groan.

"Do you think I could get a new Gym class?" I asked him. He let out a short laugh.

"I don't think so. Sorry, Liz," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure your not," I muttered. Gym was boring. I just leaned on Masen and we watched the others play capture the flag. While EJ and Anthony talked about some stupid video game. When the bell rang for school to end, we all ran out of the school, a little to fast for humans, and jumped into my car.

"That was torture," I said to them as I pulled out of the parking lot. "What do we tell Mom?" I asked.

"The truth?" EJ suggested.

"Tell her the truth? That we saw the man and family that broke her heart? Yeah, right," I said.

"Come on Liz. We're going to have to tell her," EJ said.

"Says you. Look EJ, Anthony and I have had it first hand. You only saw her through Anthony's thoughts. It was bad EJ, really bad," I told him.

"How long do you think it's going to be before she smells or sees one of them? We should tell her, Liz," Masen pointed out.

"Okay, fine. But I need to go hunting so you guys are stuck with telling her," I said.

"What? No, way! Liz you went hunting yesterday. And you know Mom doesn't want you hunting alone. Please you have to come with us," EJ pleaded.

"First, it was your idea. Second, what Mom doesn't know won't hurt her. And third, I'm against all of this, so it's your problem. Sorry," I told them.

"I'm sure your not," Masen quoted me. I laughed and parked in the garage. We all hopped out of the car and I started walking towards the woods.

"Good Luck!" I yelled over my shoulder. Then I ran into the forest, hoping to find my favorite: a Mountain Lion.

**EJ'S POV**

"Good Luck!" Liz yelled over her shoulder. It's times like these when I really wish I could read her mind.

"Come on guys. Time to tell Mom," Anthony said.

"Tell Mom what?" Mom appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the door. "Where's Liz?" she asked as we walked inside the house.

"We've got great news Mom!" Anthony said.

"What? You sold your sister?" she joked.

"Not that great Mom. Liz is out hunting, any-" Anthony stared.

"WHAT? Liz is out hunting by her self?! How could you do that? You know I hate for her to go alone!" In Mom's mind she was going over the worst things that could happen to Liz.

"Chill, Mom. Liz is 63 years old, she can take of herself," I told her.

Anthony cleared his throat. "Anyway, the Cullens are back!" Anthony announced. Mom's brain froze, her whole body froze. I think she is in shock.

"Wh-what?"

**ALICE'S POV**

We drove home silently and quickly. Each of us wrapped up into our own thoughts. Edward has kids! Four of them! How could he leave, Bella!? I mean she was pregnant! And he left her!!!! My best friend was pregnant and I didn't know. My sister was pregnant and I didn't know. What kind of a friend am I? I should have come back, I should have been there for her. Screw Edward!

Esme and Carlisle were already there when we entered.

"What's the emergency?" Carlisle asked.

"We ran into some new students. EJ, Masen, Anthony, and Elizabeth Cullen- Swan," Edward told them.

"Cullen- Swan?" Esme asked in disbelief.

"Yes as in Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!" I said.

"Bella? Bella's alive?" Esme asked.

"We think. We're invited over at 6. And then threatened that if we did come Liz would tear us apart," Emmett said. "It looks like Liz hates us. So are we going?" He asked.

"I really want to see Bella," I said. Carlisle looked back at Edward.

"Fine. We'll go," Edward said. _YES!!!_ I was going to see my best friend again! Someone that I thought was dead. My sister. YEAH!!!!

**BELLA'S POV**

"Wh- what?" I stuttered.

"The Cullens, they were at our school today," Anthony explained.

"The Cul- Cullens? Oh, god!" I yelled. What were they doing here? Oh, my god! I can't go through the heart break again. Liz was right. We shouldn't have come here. They'll just leave me again.

"Mom, Mom, calm down." Masen gave me a hug. And with his touch I saw the Cullens at lunch. All of them.

"Oh, god," I repeated.

"No, Mom- it's cool. They want to see you. They're coming over at six and-" Anthony was cut off.

"WHAT???!!!" Liz stood in the door frame, with fireballs on her hands.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So????? Review Please!!!!! Please!!!!???? A lot of different POV'S. Tell me what you think. And of course every spelling mistake I have (LOL). I want 6 reviews before next chapter is up.**


	4. Dinner

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ Alerted/ Favorite. It means soooooo much to me.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR- DINNER**_

_**LIZ'S POV**_

"Liz, calm down," Mom said. My fire balls got bigger with rage. I was staring directly at my brothers.

"They're coming here! At six!" I yelled.

"Liz," my mom warned. The flames got hotter. "Elizabeth Emalie Carlie Cullen- Swan!" Mom yelled. My eyes flashed to her face. Her butterscotch eyes pleading with me. I get mad easily but seeing my mom in pain always made me calm down enough to help her, that is in less the person that hurt her was coming over at six. But she was hurt because of me. I closed me eyes and breathed in deeply. Calming myself. I thought of Steven. How he was always there for me, like the father I should have. The fire went out in my palm and I opened my eyes.

"What were you thinking?" I asked my brothers.

"We were thinking that Mom would want to see them," EJ said. "And they would want to see her." They were right. She really wanted to see them, that is in till her heart breaks again.

"I better start cooking!" Mom exclaimed.

"They don't eat!" I called as she went to the kitchen.

"But you do. And dinner has always started at six, today is no different," she said. I turned to glare at my brothers.

"Liz," Anthony said sweetly.

"Anthony, I'll give you a 10 second head start. You better run," I threaten. His eyes widened then he bolted from the house. Scared as hell. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I ran from the house. I was the fastest of my brothers and he knew it. Running was pointless, I could jump to where he was but I wanted to play fair. I caught up to Anthony in three seconds and jumped on his back. He fell to the ground, his back hitting the dirt with a loud thud. My teeth grazed his neck and I planted a playful smile on my face.

"Got ya," I whispered. I jumped off of him and stood up. I held my hand out and he took it. He gave me a big hug

"You know I love you right?" he asked as we walked back. His arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I know. I love you to, big bro. It's just that I can kick your ass," I joked. He let out a laugh with no humor.

"Yeah I know." We laughed together and he put his arm around me, as we walked back home. He leaned down and kissed my head. "I love you, little sis." He whispered.

"I love you too, even if you're the biggest idiot in the world," I joked. We walked back home quietly. When we arrived it was 5:45. "Oh joy!" I said sarcastically.

"Liz, Anthony! Go clean up!" Mom ordered. Anthony did as he told; he rushed upstairs to his room and started changing. While I walked up the stairs slowly and went to the bathroom. I spent 5 minutes slowly brushing out my long, bronze hair. I made sure the blonde highlight was in the front. I walked to my closet and pulled out some black basket ball shorts, no need to dress up for trash. I pulled on a white Hollister shirt also.

I heard cars pull up and I went to my window. I lifted the curtain to see three cars. The silver Volvo, the red BMW and a black Mercedes. I saw the Cullens step out of their cars and look at the house.

"Liz, get down here!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I walked away from the window and slowly down the stairs.

"Chill Mom. It's just my loser of a father," I said the last part really loud, just for him.

"Liz!" Mom hissed. I shrugged and plopped down on the couch; I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The doorbell rang and Mom went to answer it. EJ came over and grabbed the remote out of my hand. He turned off the TV.

"Hey! What the hell?!" I yelled at him.

"Liz!" Mom yelled at me. She opened the door.

"BELLLLLLLLLLA!!!!" Alice hugged her. Mom laughed and returned the hug.

"Hi Alice," she said.

"Bells!" Emmett's booming voice said. He pulled her off the floor in a bear hug.

"Emmett!" she exclaimed. He set her down and she moved to Jasper. She ran to him and hugged him. He was shocked but hugged her back.

"I'm sor-" he started.

"Oh, shut up Jasper!" Mom cut him off. She hugged Esme and Carlisle before she led them into the giant family room. Anthony, EJ, and Masen straightened up at their entrance. _Oh, please._ She was behind Edward, her eyes on his butt.

_EWWWW!!! Mom, disgusting! _I pushed into her head. She smiled at me.

_Oh be quite._ She thought.

"Carlisle, Esme, let me introduce you to my children," Mom said. She placed a hand on EJ's shoulder. "This is Edward Jr. Esme Jasper Cullen-Swan. My oldest." EJ winced when Mom said Esme while Esme herself smiled. Jasper's face brightened at the thought of his name. Mom moved to Anthony. "Anthony Alice Cullen-Swan." Anthony winced at Alice. All my brothers hated their middle name, the thought of it as a curse.

She named him after me!!! Alice thought.

"Masen Rose Cullen-Swan," Mom said, gesturing to Masen. Masen, unlike EJ and Anthony, frowned at his middle name. "And Elizabeth Emalie Carlie Cullen-Swan. My youngest." My middle name was Emmett's and Rosalie's name put together along with both of my grandfathers: Carlisle and Charlie. I didn't look at them at all. Mom turned toward us.

"Come on. Time for dinner," she said. I sighed and headed toward the table with my brothers.

"They eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup," Anthony said, popping the 'P'. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. Anthony sat next to me. His arm around my shoulder. "Right little sis?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Anthony you're going to get your arm off of me right now or I'm going to rip it off," I growled at him.

"Whatever," he said but he took his arm off of me. Mom placed a plate of meat covered pizza in front of my brothers and gave me one too. I looked at her questionably.

"Try it," she said. I pushed the pizza to Masen who was already done with his and went into the kitchen. I fished out some blueberries and went back to the dinning room table.

"Anorexic," Anthony muttered. The room went silent.

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled at him. Anthony mouthed 'Shit'. I used my power and suddenly he was soaked. Like a big bucket or water dumped over him, and him only.

"Liz!" Anthony and Mom yelled at me. I shrugged.

"Opps?" I laughed. The Cullens were just standing around, watching our little fight.

"Liz!" Anthony said again. This time as if saying 'Please dry me off '.

"Nope, not goanna help you. Sorry," I said.

"Aww, you suck!" he complained.

"Well at least I'm not a pig," I retorted.

"Well, at least I eat," he replied back.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" EJ yelled.

"You shut up!" I yelled back.

"I told you to shut up first!" he shouted.

"Are you challenging me?" I asked.

"Your own, little sis." We lunged at each other and landed on the floor.

"Bet you five dollars EJ's goanna win," Anthony said to Masen.

"Nah, Liz always wins. Just like you always loose," Masen said. 2 seconds later they were on the floor next to us. Wrestling and growling.

"STOP!!!!" Mom yelled. Our heads snapped up. "Liz, get off EJ, dry Anthony and then all of you FINISH DINNER!" Mom yelled. We all did as told and sat back down.

"Anthony, you owe Masen five bucks. I was going to win," I said.

"Liz, not now," Mom said. I totally forgot about the Cullens in till one of them cleared their throats.

"Oh, sorry. This is basically a regular dinner," Mom said to Emmett. Emmett laughed. She turned back to me. "At least have a bite of the pizza," Mom pleaded.

"I hate pizza," I said.

"You hate every food," she said.

"I like blueberries," I pointed out.

"Anorexic," Anthony 'coughed'. I growled at him.

"Liz," Mom warned.

"Fine, fine," I turned back to Anthony. "Sleep with on eye open tonight," I warned. He let out a laugh.

"They sleep?" Carlisle whispered to Mom.

"Not enough," she whispered back.

"Oh, scary!" Anthony sarcastically.

"I swear to god Anthony, if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass-" I threatened.

"Liz, language!" Mom yelled. I shrugged. The whole time Masen and EJ just sat and watched, they were laughing also.

"Can I have another hug Bella?" Alice asked randomly. Mom looked at her weird but nodded. Alice ran into Mom's arm and hugged her again. "I'm sorry Bella, it's just I've missed you so much," she cried dryly into her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she sobbed again.

Mom hugged her back. "It's okay Alice, I forgive you," Mom said.

"Well I don't!" I yelled. Alice pulled out of the hug to look at me.

"Liz!" Mom hissed.

"How can you forgive them Mom? After what they did to you. How?" I asked.

"Liz, not now," Mom warned.

"Ughr!" I stood up from the chair and ran upstairs to my room. "I want them gone!!!!" I yelled before slamming my door shut.

_**EJ'S POV**_

"I want them gone!" Liz yelled before slamming the door shut.

_Melodramatic Liz-_ Anthony.

_She hates them so much_- Masen.

_We must have really hurt Bella_- Alice.

_So many emotions_!- Jasper.

_What's her problem?-_ Emmett.

_I'm glad Bella's alive, no more sad Edward_- Rosalie.

_We deserve it-_ Carlisle.

_She's right: How can Bella forgive us so easily? But I'm so glad she did_- Esme.

_She hates me-_ Edward.

I felt bad for him, Edward- my father. Liz is a very harsh person, but is kind- when she wants to be.

"I'm sorry for Liz's behavior. Forgiveness isn't one of her strong points," Mom told the Cullens.

"It's okay," Carlisle said.

Mom gestured to the family room, "Please, sit." They moved into the family room. "Anthony clean the dishes," Mom ordered

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"Because you called Liz anorexic. Now do it," she ordered. Me and Masen laughed with each other while going to the large family room. The Cullens were sitting on the couches, leaving one seat for Mom and one chair open. We raced to the seat and sat down at the same time. We started pushing each other but then ended up slapping each other.

"Boys!" Mom yelled, we stopped. "EJ up," she ordered.

"What? Why me?" I quoted Anthony.

"Because Masen's younger," Mom said. Masen smiled brightly.

"Fine," I said while moving to the floor. I pushed him one more time and he kicked me.

"Okay so where were we?" Mom asked, directed toward Carlisle.

"Well we never actually started," Emmett joked.

"Oh, sorry about that. My boys fight all the time. I assume you have some questions." Mom settled into her seat.

"Who bit you?" Alice asked.

"EJ," Mom answered. The Cullens flashed me a glance. "Right after Liz was born. I was dying and he saved me," Mom told them.

"When… when did you find out?" Edward asked.

"The day after you left," she told him. Pain flashed across his face.

"A day?" he asked. His voice cracked. My mom nodded. "Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. So, so sorry," he pleaded.

"I know Edward."

"So they are 63 years old?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but they look like they're 17. And act like they're seven," Mom said. We smiled brightly. Anthony finished the dishes and came to sit by me.

"Do they have any powers?" Jasper asked.

"EJ can read minds, Anthony can see anyone's history, Masen can show you his memories, and I'm a mental shield," Mom told them.

"And Liz?" Esme asked.

"Liz is… complicated. She can copy vampire gifts. Once she meets a vampire, and touches one she can take away that power. One touch she can have that power," Mom told them. "Look I know she seems harsh. But when she's happy she can light up a room."

"Oh, thanks Mom," Anthony said sarcasticly.

"Your welcome," she joked back. Anthony fake cried and I slapped him in the back of his head.

"Hey!" he complained. He hit me back. I hit him again and then he hit me again. Then Masen hit both of us at the same time and smiled. We turned around to him.

_Let's do this Bro_, Anthony thought. I nodded a little and then we jumped on Masen. The chair fell back and he hit the floor with his back. He struggled under our grip but we were stronger.

"EJ, Anthony! Off of Masen, now!" Mom yelled at us.

"Okay, okay," we mumbled and got off of him. He stood up and pushed us, we pushed back, and he went to push back again.

"BOYS! STOP IT!" Mom scratched.

"Sorry," we said at the same time. Then we smiled brightly, we loved it when we said things at the same time.

"I see what you mean, Bella," Esme laughed.

"Yeah, try living with it 24/7. And forever," she joked. The Cullens flashed each other a look. "What?" Mom asked.

"About that Bella," Edward said. "How would you like to live with us?"

* * *

_**SOOOO? How was it? Sorry it was late. It was eight pages long!!!!!! So I want 4 more reviews. Please!! It can be from the same person, I don't care just review!!**_


	5. School With The Cullens

_**OMG!!! OH MY GOD!!! So many people have reviewed since my last up date:**_

_**mommyof3boys**_

_**Twilighter80**_

_**mickeymackey**_

_**reyrey95**_

_**xxcharlie93xx**_

**_.19_**

_**And then sooooo many people favorite and alerted my story also. But I can't remember them all. Sorry! But totally keep it up, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you alerted and favorite you can also review. I'll even take one wondered reviews, anything!!**_

* * *

Previously on _**You are not my family:**_

_"About that Bella. How would you like to move in with us?" Edward asked._

**CHAPTER FIVE- SCHOOL WITH THE CULLENS**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Move in?" I asked. I was stunned. They wanted me to move in with them. Did they love me? Did they ever love me? Did they still love me?

"Yes, Bella. I'm so sorry that I left you. I love you Bella. I always have and I always will. I know I wasn't there for you or for my kids, but I want to be now. Please, Bella. Give me another chance," Edward pleaded. My sons had smiles on their faces, they wanted this. And so did I.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I thought you would never ask." I stood up from my seat at the same time he did and ran into his arms. His loving warm strong arms. I kissed him on the lips and pulled back. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. He smiled and pulled my lips back to his, his arms pushed my body closer to him.

"Mom, we're happy for you, really. But get a room." Anthony, of course, had to ruin the moment. I sighed and Edward put me down on the ground, but kept an arm around my waist.

"Anthony I'm going to ground you for forever," I threatened.

"Whatever," he said while rolling his eyes. He and his brothers laughed and fist pounded, with a big smile on their faces. I looked back at Edward.

"Give me three days," I told him. His face fell and was replaced by confusion.

"Why? We could help you move everything…" He stopped when he saw me shaking my head.

"It's not that. It's Liz; she'll take a while to convince. Just give me some time." His face went from confusion to sadness.

"Does she hate us that much?" he asked.

"Kind of. But she won't leave us- she'll move in. Just give her time," I told him, he nodded. _Well at least I hope she won't leave us._

"Alright," he sighed.

"I think it would be best if you leave now," I told him sadly, he wined a little. "Look, I don't want you to leave either but Liz is calming down and if she comes down to see you guys still here she'll probably kill someone. And I'm not kidding, she will kill someone," I said.

"Fine. But I'm calling you later," he warned. I smiled widely.

"Of course, love. Now scotch," I told him with a smile. His family gave me one big hug and walked back to the front door. They got into their cars as Edward stood in the door frame for a second. He pulled me back to him and gave me another kiss… I kissed back. Our hands tangled in each others hair as our bodies pressed closer together. Anthony let out a 'cough'. I pulled away from Edward and rolled my eyes to my second oldest son.

"I swear to god Anthony, if you don't shut up I'll ground you for longer than forever," I growled. Edward let out a sigh. I walked him out of the house and down the front steps. I pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear- so low only he would hear. "In three days you'll get to ground them with me." A smile spread across his face.

"Can't wait," he whispered back before kissing me on the forehead and running into his car. I smiled and waved to them as they drove away from our house…

**LIZ'S POV**

After an hour of my calming time- which is me sitting in my room listening to music blast through speakers- I calmly walked downstairs. In the living room my mom and brothers were sitting there, waiting for me.

"Liz we need to talk," Mom said. I sighed and plopped down onto the couch.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed. Mom took in a big breath of water, unusual for a vampire since they don't need to breath.

"We're moving in with the Cullens," Mom said in a rush. I sat there for a few minutes as my brothers inched closer to the edge of their seats, waiting for me to snap.

"Okay," I said simply. My family was stunned.

_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

_Holy shit!! _

The last thought was of course Anthony.

"I'll miss you guys," I told them. Hurt crossed their faces.

"Your leaving again?" Mom cried/asked.

"No. Aren't you?" I asked, clearly confused.

"We're moving Liz," Mom said again. Then it clicked in my mind. When they said 'we' they meant me too. They want me to move in with _them._ The _Cullens_.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I stood up from my seat. My brothers stood up too- this was what they were waiting for- I ignored them. "No, no, no, no, no!!! I'm not moving in with them!" I shouted. My hands were getting hotter, showing I was about to burst out in flames.

"Liz calm down," my mom said. A small fire was on the top of my palm. "Elizabeth Emalie Carlie Cullen-Swan!!" Mom yelled at me. I shook my head back and fourth, trying very hard to calm down. My brothers took a step closer, and my flames got bigger. "Back off," Mom told them. They sat back down as Mom took another step forward. Her hands were placed on my shoulder. I looked into her warm, caring, loving topaz eyes. Those beautiful eyes always made me calm down, always. "Please Liz, calm down." Her voice was velvet and filled with love. My palms cooled as I sat back down on the couch.

"Mom, please," I begged. She sat down next to me and put an arm over my shoulder.

"Liz, I love him. I know you don't like him but please for me, for your mother, give him and his family a chance. Or at least live in the same house as them. I don't want to loose you again," she pleaded. She was using the guilt factor again. The one thing that always get's me to do what she wants me. And today is no different.

"Fine!" I yelled at her while running upstairs to my room. Right after I slammed the door shut my laptop 'binged'. Telling me someone is IM-ing me.

(_**LIZ- BOLD AND ITALICS.**_ **STEVEN- BOLD)**

**How's Forks? **Steven asked. Steven is a nomad we know; he has the same diet as us. He has always been there for me. He was my father when he needed to be.

_**Terrible. **_I replied back.

**Why? **

_**One word, 7 people: Cullen.**_

**That son of a bitch and his family are there?**

_**Yup, and my mom forgave him! We're moving in with them!**_

**You know I'm always there for you, right?**

_**Yeah, I know. Can I talk 2 U 2morrow? Tired of this devil town!**_

**Yeah, of course. Talk 2 U later, Little Monkey!!!**

Little Monkey is what he calls me all the time. I only allow him to call me that, no one else. We both signed off and I climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to overwhelm me…

***************************************************************************8

"Wake up little Sis!" Anthony yelled in my ear the next morning. I groaned and kicked him off my bed. He lost his balance and landed on the floor with a thud. "Come on get up we need to leave in 10 minutes," he told me. I sat up in my bed.

"10 minutes!" I yelled at him. He smiled and I pushed him out of my room. I got dressed quickly, changing into tight black jeans and a paramore shirt. I ran downstairs grabbed my book bag and keys and hopped into my car. My brothers were already in their seats. I pulled out of the garage and raced down the roads to school. I slowed down when we entered the parking lot. I reluctantly parked next to Rosalie's BMW, since it was the only space. _The Cullens were right there! God I hate my life._

I roughly tugged the car key out and stepped out followed by my brothers.

"Whose car?' Emmett asked us. My brother's eyes flashed to me and Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Mine," I said coolly before storming off to Biology. I collapsed in my seat and slammed my notebook down on the table, earning a few stares, which I ignored. I was in a terrible mood. And it didn't get any better when Emmett walked in and sat next to me. Then it got 5x's worse when we finished the lab before anyone else and he tried to talk to me!

"So," he said. "You're my niece?" I let out a growl. "Why do you hate us so much? Your brothers seem to like u-" I cut him off.

"A) my brothers are complete idiots. And B) You let my mom believe you loved her. Then you left her, alone, in a F-in forest!" I hissed at him. "She believed you loved her! She thought of you as a big brother. What kind of big brother leaves her sister with no goodbye, in a forest, crying?!?" I asked him, venom in my voice. He didn't answer but I saw the pain on his pale face. He deserved it. He had no idea what Mom went through.

_But he soon will._

I used my power and pushed Mom when she first found out she was pregnant.

_**She looked at the symbol again, and started crying. She slid down to the bathroom floor and curled up into a bed. "Come back," she cried. "Please, come back," she sobbed. **_

Emmett's teeth clenched together and he glared at me. "Stop," he said. I didn't.

I pushed the picture of mom lying on the forest floor, crying, right after Edward left. Her whole body was shaking and tears streamed down her red, puffy face.

"STOP!!!" He hissed again. This time I did. He opened his eyes and let out a huff of air. Instead of the hate I expected to see in his butterscotch eyes I saw, sadness. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me.

_She looked so fragile, so broken, so… dead_. He thought. I almost felt sorry for him. I almost forgave him. Almost.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, uncle," I said with no emotion in my voice. The rest of the class we didn't even look at each other. I was relived when the bell for second period bell, but the relief went away when I stepped inside to find Jasper. I had no choice but to sadly sit by him.

"Hey Liz," he said as I plopped down next to him.

"Hello Jasper," I said, my eyes focused straight ahead. He sighed and gave up on talking to me, which I was grateful for. Even though I didn't need to pay attention in this class I did. I took full notes on things that I have learned a million times. Just to keep my mind off of Jasper or any of the Cullens. The bell rang for third period and I walked out with Sarah. We headed down to Trig, one of three classes I had with out any of my brothers of the Cullens. Well in less I have Music with one of them. I wouldn't know because I skipped that class yesterday.

Trig and English went by to quickly and as Sarah walked off to Lunch, I went to the Music room. Keeping the promise I made to Ms. Shay. Ms. Shay was already there and she smiled at me as I entered. I smiled back at her and sat down at the piano. I started playing mom's lullaby. I hated to admit it but I loved it. Dad really most play amazingly because it's so beautiful.

The door opened but I didn't look up, I didn't want to break my concentration. I guessed it was the other piano player, so I didn't really care. I finished the song and I heard someone clap. I looked up to see that it wasn't Ms. Shay but… Edward Cullen. _Shit!_

I stood up from the bench and glared at his beautiful topaz eyes. "You're amazing," he whispered, so that only I could hear. Ms. Shay then came over.

"Liz Swan this is Edward Cullen." She obviously thought we had never met before. But I knew all about him, while he knew nothing about me, his own daughter. He stock out his hand and planted a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you," he said. This was the way he would have wanted to meet me. Nicely, and with no violence. I grabbed his hand and nodded.

"I just thought you would like to meet each other," she said. _Dead wrong_. She left us alone to "play the piano." I grabbed my bag and pushed past Edward. But he caught my elbow and spun me around to face him. I glared at him.

"We need to talk," he told me. I wiggled out of his grip then slapped him hard across the face.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you," I whispered into his ear. I stormed out of the room and down to Lunch since I still had 20 minutes left. My brothers were sitting with them and when they saw me they gestured for me to sit with them. I ignored them and sat by myself, I pulled out my I-pod and listened to Paramore.

Music went by quickly: just me avoiding Edward's stares. And soon it was time to go to Gym. The one class (besides lunch) that the Cullens, my brothers, and I have together. I changed into my gym clothes and went back outside to sit by my brothers.

The coach told us that we were going to be playing Queen of the Court. **(A/N: queen of the court is a volleyball game. Play in groups of three, and it's very quick. You keep playing in till one team gets a point and a new team comes on… Google it!)**

_Yes!_ I thought. _Time to humiliate my brothers_.

My team was Sarah, Brian (her boyfriend), and I. My brothers got their own team, while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper was the thrid team. And Alice, Rosalie, and Amanda (a human) was the forth team. The first match was Edward's team vs. one of the human's teams. Edward's team, of course won. The third match was Edward's team vs. Alice's team.

The match lasted longer than the other ones but the fault came from Amanda when she tried to spike it like Rosalie did. But she tripped and the ball fell on her head. Emmett started laughing but stopped when Rosalie shot him a glare. Then it was our team to play Edward's team. As we walked onto the court I pulled Sarah close to me.

"Get the ball to me," I told her. Knowing that Brian wasn't going to be much help. She nodded and we took our positions on the court. The first spike came from Jasper and I dove in front of Brian to save the ball. Sarah set it up and I spiked it down on an open area. And since none of the boys could use their vampire speed the ball hit the floor and we won the match. I stuck my tongue out at the boys as they left.

My brothers came on next and they knew they had no chance in winning. After a few easy spikes I was tired a decided to end the match. Sarah set the ball up and I ran up to spike it. My brothers moved back just as I wanted. Instead of spiking it I simply tipped it over and my brothers tripped over themselves to try to save it. They ended up in a human knot and me and Sarah high fived.

The rest of the period me and Sarah won each match. I could see the clear frustration on the Cullens and my brothers faces when I won, but each time I just stuck my tongue out at them. _God, I love volleyball_.

* * *

_**So???? I don't think this was my best chapter but it was pretty long:7 pages!!!!!! OMG!!! And I thank everyone again who reviewed. Okay I want at least 20 reviews before the next chapter is up. So that means I need at least 7 more reviews. PLEASE!!!!!!!! =] **_

_**Pretty please with Twilight on top? Tell me what you think about Liz and my story… anything!!!**_

_**And for those who are wondering I will have an Edward POV in Ch. 7.**_

_**Till next time, **_

_**Kiki-twilighter-ever. **_


	6. Moving In

_**I know I haven't updated for like a week or two? Super sorry about that, vacation, you know? My mom wouldn't let me use her laptop and I don't have my own… yet. But I've been trying to talk my mom into getting me own. Pray for me!!!!**_

_**OMG! Thanks for all of the reviews:**_

_**Twilighter80**_

_**.19 (you're really funny!!!)**_

_**Booklover15**_

_**Reyrey95**_

_**Xxcharlie93xx**_

_**Thanks for the favorites:**_

_**Booklover15 (Fave. Author and Fave. Story)**_

_**City bookworm (Fave. Story)**_

_**Thanks for the alerts:**_

_**LydiaCullen13**_

_**Booklover15**_

_**City bookworm**_

_**Pinkandwhite123**_

_**Keep them coming. Sorry if this chapter is a little late. I had vacation and my mom wouldn't let me type. So please forgive me!!!!**_

_**This chapter is for; .19. Thank you soooooo much for all of your love and support. It means super duper much to me. I would love to bounce ideas off of you and maybe even write a story with you!!! Keep all the long reviews and messages coming. I love ya!!!!! **_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX- MOVING IN**

I groaned when I woke up and realized what today was. Saturday. The day we officially move in with the Cullens. _Oh, Joy_! Mom has been packing everything that we were going to move with. She is constantly on the phone with one of them. Apparently Esme has added two bedrooms on the third floor. One for me and one for my brothers. My brothers have never had to share a bedroom before but they don't mind. Actually they couldn't be any happier. Mom had them about fighting in the house. But she knew it wouldn't stop them.

"Liz!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I sighed and walked down to see my brothers loading boxes into their trucks. "Get dressed," she told me. I growled and ran upstairs back to my room. I changed into my last outfit in the closet and grabbed my I-pod. My mom was in her car and I hopped into mine. I followed behind her as my brothers were behind me.

_I can't believe I'm going along with this. But for Mom, I'll do anything._

Soon we pulled up to a beautiful, huge, white house. Mom got out of the car and before she could knock on the door Edward opened it and they hugged. They started kissing and I started pounding my head on the dash board.

_EWWWW!!!!!!!!_

My brother's truck pulled up and they hopped out. They grabbed boxes that had my name written on them. They rushed inside to put them in a room. _My room_. "Ugh!!" I yelled out. Mom and Edward pulled out of their vampire knot to look at me. I ignored them as I got out of my car and headed into the house. My brothers came down the stairs as I went up. I noticed 5 boxes out side a door at the end of the hall. I walked inside- knowing it was my new room.

The room was big, a perfect rectangle. The walls were white-waiting for me to paint them, and the only light was coming from the window. The room was bare except for the bed, a couch, and a large TV. Even with vampire speed, it would take an hour to set everything up. That is innless I used my power. I closed my eyes and focused, when I opened them-after a few seconds-my room was painted, and set up.

My walls were a dark blue, almost black. The window was covered by a black curtain-cutting off all light. My bed was below the window, with a dark blue bedspread. To the sides of my bed were to sleek, black side tables-above them, bolted to the wall, were two small lamps. At the end of my king sized bed was a tall table with a 30" TV on it. A tall book shelf was across the room next to a stereo system and my impressive CD collection. There was another TV hooked on the wall, but this time it was a 50". A dark blue, velvet couch sat in front of it. My white MackBook Pro was on a black desk facing the wall. There was one lamp in each corner of the room, still turned off. Pictures of my family covered the wall that had my bed. Personal blankets and pillows were on my bed and couch. My clothes were already in the HUGE walk in closet which held a full length mirror and all of my accessories. So I was done. My new room was complete.

I sighed and existed the room. I noticed that above my door in block letters was my name; Liz. I noticed that outside of my brother's room were boxes and they were running to them and then back into their room.

"Liz! Help us please!" Anthony begged when he saw me. I smiled and walked past him.

"Nah," I said. He glared at me but then Masen called him back inside.

_Selfish little brat!_ He thought in his head. I laughed as I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I passed my mom and the Cullens who were in the family room.

"You done already?" Emmett asked as I passed.

"Yup," I said as I found a banana, one of the few foods I like. "Go ahead and see." I could tell they really wanted to. They ran up stairs at vamp speed and I collapsed on one of the couches. Three seconds later they were back standing in front of me.

"It was… dark?" Jasper said in the awkward silence.

"Why thank you," I said with a smile. "It's suppose to be."

"Liz, why don't you help your brothers?" Mom suggested.

"Well, because I don't want to. And they'll be done in like 5 minutes, anyway," I told her while getting up to leave, but I stopped at the grand piano and stroked it quickly. Apparently no one noticed except… Edward.

_They don't know… do they?_ He asked in his head. I shot him a glare.

"Mom I'm going hunting," I said. Mom caught my arm as I ran past her, to the back door.

"Not with out one of your brothers," she told me. I groaned.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I'll be fine," I told her. She looked in my eyes, and I thought I saw her saying an 'Okay.'

"Umm… no," she said. "EJ!" Mom yelled. I glared at her. EJ came running down the stairs, when he saw me and Mom we realized exactly what was going on. He started laughing his ass off.

"Shut up EJ!" I yelled at him, he only laughed harder. "Mom," I complained.

"Hey Anthony, Masen!" Suddenly my other brothers appeared at EJ's side. "Liz has to go hunting," he told them. They blinked and then fell to the floor laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I screeched at them before running out the back door. I could hear my brothers following shortly behind me, I could have easily out run them, but decided to face them. I wheeled around and they skidded to a stop. "You don't have to watch me," I told them.

"Come on Liz, you know Mom was only protecting you. She's still scared about when you were little," Masen said.

"I know, but I can take care of myself," I pouted.

"Liz, stop complaining and go find something to eat so we can go back home," Anthony told me in a bored tone. I sighed and smelt a heard of deer just a mile north, I took off. As I pounced on one of the deer and began drinking I thought of that day when Mom began too overprotective…

_I was six months old at the time, but looked three. It was just after winter, where all the animals were coming out of hibernation. I had finally convinced Mom that I was a big girl and that I could go hunting by myself._

_After a while of running I came across a bear. A big bear. But it smelt so amazing, I had to have it. I could take it. But when it turned its head, when it heard me coming, I became scared. It was growling furiously. I ran the other way, but it followed me. It slashed at my leg and I fell down. It towered over me and clawed at my back. I screamed in pain._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY! HEKP ME!" I screamed for help. Suddenly Masen pulled me out of the way and held on to me. I watched as Mommy, Anthony, and EJ closed in on the bear…_

Since then Mom has been way to overprotective, she won't let me go hunting without my brothers close by. I stood up from my meal and ran past my brothers. They followed me to the house but I picked up the speed, leaving them behind in the dust. I entered the house to see Mom and the Cullens sitting around. I ran into Mom's lap and 'cried' into her shoulder.

"Mom I saw a rabbit! It was so close to me! It was scary!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," she said while I hopped off her lap. "Seriously, I was so scared that day." I rolled my eyes at her. Overprotective family.

"Whatever," I said. I took a look in her mind.

_Family Meeting_- she thought.

_Oh, Joy! _I just _LOVE_ family meetings_!_ Just then my brothers ran in from the back door.

_Another stupid family meeting_- I told them in my mind. They sighed and sat down on the ground next to me.

_Yeah_.- EJ

_Great_.- Masen

_Shit!- _Anthony. _I didn't mean to break it. Did they find out already?_ I laughed at his thoughts. Of course, he had already broken something.

"So Bella…?" Carlisle trailed off and Bella nodded-knowing what he wanted.

"They were born a month after you left, EJ first then Anthony, Masen, and Liz. I didn't really know what to do so I grabbed all of my money and ran to Ohio. We met a nomad there-Steven, he had the same diet but liked being a loner. He said it was mysterious. He had the power to control minds, that's how we first noticed Liz's gift. She and Steven clicked," Mom said and I smiled at the thought of Steven, my true dad. "We still keep in touch with him. The kids were only 12, but looked seventeen, when the Voltrui heard about Liz. They came, interested in her, and sadly she went with them." Mom frowned at me, I rolled my eyes.

"You always hated that choice," I muttered.

"You left your family!" she yelled at me.

"It was an experience!" I defended myself.

"So, you worked for the Voltrui?" Alice asked. I snapped my head up to look at her.

"Not worked for, worked with. They were afraid of me, I could take all their power away. After ten years I moved back with Mom, they weren't happy about it but they couldn't do anything," I said. Alice nodded but I could tell she wasn't happy about that fact, no one ever is. I wish people would leave that part of my past behind, I don't need them to judge me.

"I hope you don't mind me asking… but how many slip ups have they had?" Carlisle asked.

"I've had four all together. EJ-2, Masen-3, and Anthony-2. But I am happy to say that Liz has had zero slip ups." This time she looked down at me with pride. I rolled my eyes at her again. I stood up.

"You guys can continue this meeting without me. Focus on what Anthony already broke," I said.

"Crap! Liz why'd you have to tell them that?" Anthony complained as I raced up the stairs. I smiled and slammed my door shut. I started playing Gives You Hell, by American Rejects when my laptop 'binged' signally I have an I.M. I grabbed my laptop and plopped down on my bed.

_**(LIZ- BOLD AND ITALICS**_. **STEVEN- BOLD**)

**Hey u w/ the Cullens?** Steven asked.

_**Moved in today. Totally pissed off**_. I answered back.

**How'd it go?**

_**We had a stupid family meeting, but my room looks awesome!**_

**It always does.**

_**I know. Where r u?**_

**Pennsylvania**.

_**Man, I miss you. =(.**_

**I miss ya 2. =(.**

Then he singed off. I sighed and just listened to the music. About an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"What?" I called over the music. Anthony answered and walked over to the stereo, he turned it off. I glared at him. He sat down on my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed.

"Come for a run with me, EJ, and Masen," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we want to talk to you," he said while pulling me up from the bed. He pulled back the curtain, opened the large window and jumped down, I followed him. Masen and EJ were already there. I slowed my pace so that they could lead me to wherever we were going. After about 5 minutes we arrived at a HUGE clearing. I stood in the middle and looked at my brothers, who had huge grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Boo," someone said from behind me. I turned around to see… STEVEN!!!!!

"STEVEN!" I yelled while jumping into his arms, he spun me around.

"Hey, Little Monkey!" he said. Little Monkey was my nickname. He put me down on the floor then high-fived my brothers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, o thought: Hey it's been 3 years since I last saw you. That's way to long," Steven said. I grinned at him. Steven had blond shaggy hair and light green eyes. He was turned at 25 and that was 100 years ago.

"Mom's gonna freak when she sees you. How long are you staying?" I asked him.

"Well, I kind of bought…your old house. I was thinking of staying here for a while," he said. I hugged him again.

"Oh my god, that's great!" I shouted.

"Yeah, well I hear there's gonna be a thunder storm tonight. You up fro a game of ball?" he asked.

"Hells yeah!" Anthony shouted.

"Come on Steven! You have to see Mom!" I told him while dragging him toward the Cullen's house… I mean my house.

"Alright, I'm coming!" then he took off running. I raced after him, and took over him in a second. I beat him to the house and busted through the door.

"MOM!" I yelled. She came running down the stairs with Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle behind her. The rest of the Cullens were already in the room. Mom sniffed the air.

"Is that-" She got cut off by Steven running through the door.

"STEVEN!" She exclaimed and ran to him; he gave her a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Well duh! I'm here to see you guys!" he told her. I smiled at him.

"How long have you been here and how long are you staying?" Mom asked.

"Well I've been here for exactly." He looked at his invisible watched. "An hour and 32 minutes. And I was planning on staying for a while," he told her. She hugged him again. Emmett cleared his throat, Mom pulled out of her hug to look at him.

"Oh, yes. Steven this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Guys, this is Steven," she introduced.

"Oh, mind control guy?" Emmett joked. Steven raised his palms.

"Hey, don't hold it against me!" Steven said, Emmett started laughing.

"I won't. I think its pretty dam cool," he said.

"Me too," Steven agreed. "So… I hear you guys kick some serious ass in baseball. And I was wondering; you up for a game?"

Jasper let out a laugh. "I see where Liz picked up her vocabulary."

* * *

_**Yay! STEVEN! I love Steven! Next chapter will be about the baseball game and we will finally have an Edward POV!!!! **_

_**I want 10 more reviews!!!! 10!!!! So .19 you may have to write a lot of them. If I don't get 10 more reviews there is no chapter seven! Review! And I was serious about writing a story together.**_

_**And please, pray for me. I want the 13" MacBook or 13" MacBook Pro. Pray for me!!!! I'll be able to update sooner. Hehehehehehe!!!**_

_**Okay you guys should totally read this story. There's only one chapter so far but it's really good. Check it out:**_

_**Second Chance:**_

_**In New Moon, Edward left. Bella's a mess, but what happens when she gets sent back in time and has a chance to change things. Will Edward still leave? Or will it be happily ever after? R&R to find out! T cuz of language, and I'm also paranoid. Enojy!**_

_**Alright, till next time.**_

_**Thanks and review,**_

_**Kiki-twilighter-ever**_


	7. Thoughts

_**Thanks to REVIEWS, FAVORITES, and ALERTS:**_

_**Mrs. Cullen**_

_**.19**_

_**Twilightpiglet**_

_**Leader of Lost Destinies**_

_**Twilighter80**_

_**Reyrey95**_

_**Maggiekb (You reviewed every chapter! Yay!)**_

_**Xxcharlie93xx**_

_**Midnight Halo**_

_**9briluxca**_

_**MidnightPixie33**_

_**Cc21192**_

_**Mysterious Soula**_

_**LChandler2009**_

_**Edward's POV!!!! Yeah, this is the chapter where we finally have an Edward's Pov. I wont to remind you that this POV is not with the time line. This is just him thinking, he's not thinking about this at the baseball game, which will happen a little later in the chapter. I want to say this: This is NOT a Steven/Bella story or a Liz/Steven story. This story is about Liz dealing with her family, the Cullens, Edward, Steven, and… a guy? If you read the summary again it says something about a shapeshifter? Don't worry that's coming up soon, very soon.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER SEVEN- THOUGHTS**_

Bella.

Isabella Marie Swan.

My "life". That's all that I cared about 64 years ago. That was all I cared about for 64 years, even after I left her. All I thought about was her beauty, inside and out. Her long brown hair was like silk under my fingertips and her innocent brown, warm eyes always looked at me with love, there was no judgment or hatred. Her warm skin always made me forget about my problems and focus on her. Her amazing smell that would fill my nose was mouthwatering, but it was that fact that made me first notice her.

But now, even with her a vampire, I think I only love her more. I don't miss anything that I thought I would have missed. She's warm, to me, her scent now does not torture me, and she's only more beautiful, if that's even possible.

I knew I made a mistake when I left her. And when I found out that she killed herself, I was miserable. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I wouldn't hunt, I wouldn't play the piano, I wouldn't go to school, I wouldn't change my clothes, I wouldn't move at all. I would stay in the corner of my room and dry sob. Jasper would leave the family for long lengths of time; he blamed himself and couldn't take everyone's emotions. Alice would yell at me for hours and I would take all of it without even complaining. Emmett wouldn't smile or play pranks on anyone. Esme would constantly clean the house not to think about the daughter she was forced to leave. Carlisle would almost never leave the hospital; he thought that he was helping other people's Bella. Even Rosalie was effected. Rosalie, the one person in my family that hated Bella, wouldn't think of her self sometimes, but instead would think about how much pain Bella would be in. It was like that for 63 years. It was only the pass 3 years that I have been back in school, and we moved back to Forks one year ago. At first I didn't want to go, but now I'm glad I did.

Bella was back in my life. Bella came back, or I came back…I really don't care. As long as she's back with me. But she didn't come back alone. She came back with four other vampires…or hybrids. My children. My kids. My kids that I was never there for. My children that never knew their father in till a week ago. My new life.

EJ, Anthony, Masen, and Liz. None of them have completely accepted me as their father or anyone else as their family. But EJ, Anthony, and Masen are giving us a chance. They are giving us a chance to be the family we should have been, to be the father, uncles, aunts, and grandparents that we would have been if I stayed with Bella. But Liz…Liz will barely talk to us. And she ignores me all together. I knew from the beginning that it would be hard to get her trust, but I never imagined it would be this hard. She's strong, she doesn't like to show emotion in less its anger, or strength, but that changed when Steven came.

Steven is a nomad that Bella and her kids have known their entire vampire life. They love each other, as a family, and that's when I notice the true Liz. When Bella told me that Liz could light up a room when she smiled, she wasn't joking. When Liz smiled at Steven I think the entire world stopped. She radiated off happiness, it was stronger than Jasper's power times 10. I smiled, my family smiled, I think everyone in a 20 mile radius smiled. Her smile was something someone could not deny, it was beautiful. It was amazing. It was perfect. Her white teeth sparkled in the light and her pale face pulled up into joy. It is something I would do anything to see again.

Liz wants everyone to think she's so tough, that she never cries, but I know that's not true. The smile proved it; she was just like anyone else. She laughed, she cried, she smiled, she yelled. She did it all, and she hid it all. She hid the fact that played the piano, and she hid the fact that she loved to play. She hid the fact that she loved anyone that wasn't part of her family.

And I wasn't part of her family. I have to work hard to get her to trust me, to even think of me as a nice person. I didn't know how I was going to do this, but I knew that I had to do something soon.

_Last chapter: _

_"So… I hear you guys kick some serious ass in baseball. And I was wondering; you up for a game?"_

_Jasper let out a laugh. "I see where Liz picked up her vocabulary."_

**_LIZ'S_ POV**

"Captains?" Anthony asked.

"How about… Carlisle and Liz?" Steven suggested. Everyone nodded, agreeing.

"Pick first," I told Carlisle. Everyone was in this huge clearing, the Cullens told us that thy played baseball here often. Alice was right, we didn't need to have any umbrellas, the storm was over the town right now.

"EJ," he picked.

"Steven," I said.

"Edward," Carlisle continued.

"Emmett," I said.

"Anthony," Carlisle.

"Alice."

"Bella."

"Rosalie."

"Masen." Masen was Carlisle's last choice, leaving Jasper for me. I didn't mind, I didn't pick anyone from my family on purpose. I need to beat them. Esme had decided to be a ref., she thinks we would cheat.

"You can bat first," Carlisle told me. I grabbed a bat and took a stance at home plate, Masen stepped onto the pitchers place. I smirked; this was going to be easy. Masen smirked back at me, right before he threw a superfast ball, but I was to fast. I swung the back and it collided with the ball in an ear-shattering sound. The ball went flying past the trees, at a speed even a vampire wouldn't be able to see if they weren't paying attention. I ran at my top sped around the large felid. Edward had only gotten to the tree line when I was back at home plate. My family sighed and rolled their eyes, already tired of my greatness. Everyone from the Cullens had their mouth dropped to the floor, even Edward, who had stopped at the tree line, knowing that it was pointless. Steven gave me a high five.

"Liz, go get the ball," Mom said in an irritated voice. I sighed and took off through the forest. It didn't take me long, to find the ball, even though it was miles away, probably only a minute and a half. I ran back to the felid with a smile on my face. I walked straight up to Masen, who was on the pitchers plate frowning. I handed him the ball and smiled brightly at him.

"You know you should really thro-"

"Forget it, Liz," Masen said, cutting off my suggestion. I shrugged and skipped over to my team.

"Steven, you're up!" I told him as I pasted. Steven gave the baseball bat a look of un-sureness, Steven was absolutely terrible at this game. He sadly picked up the bat and walked to the plate.

"I knew you were my niece," Emmett muttered to me.

"Yeah, but I'm better," I whispered back. Then Steven hit the ball. Steven, being the terrible baseball player that he is, hit it straight to Anthony. Anthony simply jumped up a little and caught it. He through it back to Masen as Steven slowly trudged back to us. Anthony stuck his tongue out at me, copying what I did that one day in Gym.

"Nice try Steven," I said.

"I was always bad at this game," he pouted. I pated his head.

"It's okay, boy," I joked. He smiled at me a little, and then Emmett was up. We had scored five more points before we got a third strike from Steven. Hey, it's not his fault he sucks at every part of the game, is it? We switched sides as Alice took the pitchers plate and Carlisle batted first. Carlisle hit it far and high, but it was easy for me to catch it before it even reached the tree line. I threw the ball back to Carlisle and stuck my tongue out at Anthony. He glared at me and I smiled.

In the end, my team won 17-3. When the game ended Steven picked me up and twirled me around, happy that we won and that "the one sport I suck at is done! Yeah!" I giggled.

"Steven! Put me down!" But it didn't sound so frightening when I could barley contain the laughter, Steven always made me like that…always. He set me down with a smile.

"Little Sis," Anthony said as he held out a 100 dollar bill. I took it with a huge smile, my team won. Me and Anthony had made a bet, each time one of us beats another we pay them 100 bucks. I clean him out in till, sometimes, he has no money. It's great! He walked over to Masen and EJ who were laughing at Anthony's frown. I was a little tired of all this…happy family time. I grabbed Steven's hand and pulled him to Mom and Edward.

"Can I leave now?" I asked her. She frowned at me but nodded, knowing that I really didn't want to be here. I grabbed Steven's arm and we ran off to the Cullen's house- I gotta stop saying that- my…*gulp* house. I brought him up to my room…my sanctuary…my heaven. We plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, but kept the volume down.

"So…what ya been up to?" I asked him.

"Not much. Random things; cooking, writing… boring stuff. How about you?"

"School, and of course new family drama. I can't believe she's just going to trust them! After everything that they've done to her, she is just waltzing back into their arms! Can you believe it? She saw them again on what? Wednesday? And she's already back in love with him. Their lucking they're still alive!" I yelled at him, even though I knew there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Whoa! Calm down, Liz! You're not like this, you're not. You are my Little Monkey. And my Little Monkey isn't like this. Got it?" he told me. I closed my eyes and took long deep breaths…it is probably the most common thing I do. After a few minutes I nodded and opened my eyes, calmer. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks, you always know how to calm me down," I said to him.

"No problem, Little Monkey," he said while turning the volume up on the TV. We both settled into my couch and watched the dumb show on the air.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

"Can I leave now?" Liz asked me, her hand in Steven's. I frowned at her but nodded, she really wasn't a big fan of "family time". She raced off with Steven right behind her.

"Seriously, who taught her how to play baseball?" Emmett asked.

"I have no idea." I shook my head.

"She's just great at everything!" Anthony said sarcastically, his brothers laughed in agreement.

"What was that about hunting?" Edward asked me, I turned my head back to him. His beautiful butterscotch eyes stared right into mine.

"She was only 6 months old-but looked three- when she finally convinced me that she could hunt by herself. I let her, and it was bad. She got attacked by a bear. A bear, Edward. After that, I never let her go hunting without someone there with her. I know it's stupid but, I can't let her get hurt. I am always so worried about her," I told him truthfully. He smiled down at me, his smile made my frozen heart melt. He pulled me in close to his stone body, which was no longer cold for me. He kissed me lightly on my head. "I don't think it's stupid," his velvet voice said.

I kissed him on the lips and his hands moved down to my waist, making sure there was no space between us.

"EWWW!" Anthony, EJ, and Masen said at the same time.

"Be quiet," I muttered to them before locking my lips to his. He was no longer gentle with his kisses, he could be furious and I could be furious back. He never had to worry about breaking me anymore and I didn't have to think about the pain I was causing him. My lips held their own shape now, unlike when I was human, when my lips would shape over his. I entwined my fingers in his beautiful bronze hair and he smiled against my lips. I smiled back, our kiss cutting off.

We were happy, I was happy, he was happy. We were perfectly happy with our new life. Our new life. Our. Not just mine anymore. But his, also. He had a new life, just like I did. He had kids, he had me, he had a new attitude. A new happier life, not existence, no, this was a life. A beautiful, wonderful life. A life people would kill for. To have forever to spend with your love, with your family.

It was a life you had to think about, though. A life like this couldn't-no, wouldn't- last forever, even if we did. Something would change in this life, maybe for bad maybe for good. But it would change, it had to. Anthony, EJ, Masen, and Liz, at one point, would fall in love. That would cause change. But I was okay with that, because for right now, at this second, our life was perfect. And that's all I ever wanted.

_**EJ'S POV**_

_Uncle Emmett doesn't look that big. I bet I could take him._ Anthony thought. I smiled, this could be fun.

"Hey Uncle Emmett!" I called out. He looked up from Rosalie and came over to us. Anthony shot me a nervous glance.

_You wouldn't._ He thought.

**Oh, but I would.**

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well, Anthony here-" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thinks he can take you," I said. Anthony shot me a glare. I stepped away from Anthony as Uncle Emmett stepped forward.

"Oh, really?" he asked, dragging out "really".

"Um…no." Anthony gulped, and Emmett's grin grew.

_This will be fun._

* * *

_I want 50 reviews!!! 50!!! You can do it, you can do it, you can do it!!! _


	8. LaPush

**I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry. My other stories are zooming off, and I didn't get 50 reviews! I know, it was a big number to ask for, but I thought you could have done it. Oh well…**

**JACOB BLACK!!!! He's in this chapter!! YEAH!! Kay, I don't know how the imprint stuff works, so I made it the way I wanted. Sorry if you think it's to strong…**

* * *

**CHAPTER EHIGHT- LA PUSH**

I was listening to "I Caught Myself" by Paramore when my laptop 'binged'.

**Steven:** Hey what up?

_**Me**_: Not much…can I c u 2night? Pretty please =).

**Steven**: Duh! Of course you can.

_**Me**_: Great! C u in 20? New house?

**Steven**: C u in 20! =)

We both singed off and I got up and went to my closet, which was almost the size of my room, thanks to Alice. I pulled out a simple Hollister shirt and pants that are favorite color, navy blue.

As I walked down the stairs I realized that my whole family was out hunting, it was just me and the Cullens. Oh, joy.

"I'm going out!" I told them. Edward stood as I entered.

"Where?" he asked.

"None of your business," I said back sourly. Edward grabbed my arm, I turned back and glared at him. "You do remember what happened last time you did that, don't you?" He ignored my threat.

"It is my business," he said, but let go of my arm. "I'm your father." The anger rushed out through me. How the fuckin hell could he say that? I whirled back around to face him, and slapped hard across the face again. It was exactly how it was in the music room, I was to mad to control my temper.

"You are not my father," I spat at him. I looked at him with disgust. "You never have been, and you never will be. Got it?" I opened the front door and stepped outside.

"But I am your father," I heard him whisper in a small voice. My eyes widened in anger and I flung around. I lunged at him while yelling at him.

"You bastered! Idiot, moron, ass whole, dickhead!" I shouted at him. By this time Emmett and Jasper had me restrained, but I still struggled, trying to get to Edward who was standing in front of me, like an idiot. If I really wanted to kill Edward, Emmett and Jasper wouldn't be able to stop me, but the picture of my mom crying filled my head. It made me stop struggling in their grasp, I couldn't do that to Mom. I closed my eyes and pictured my mom with a smile on her face, I pictured her laughing at Anthony, and I pictured my family before the Cullens. The family that I have only ever wanted; Mom, Anthony, Masen, EJ, and me. I felt the hands slowly let me go and I opened my eyes, only to find that I was still back in the family that I hated.

"I'm going to see Steven," I said through clenched teeth. Then I ran out of the door and into the forest. I ran east for a few miles, not heading toward the house where Steven was, or heading toward where my family was hunting. In all truth I had no idea where I was going, just that I had to get far away from Edward and his family, far away from everyone. After 5 minutes of running I collapsed to the ground and pulled out my cell phone.

_**Me**_: Sorry, rain check?

**Steven**: That's okay. Talk 2 ya later.

I shut my phone and started crying. I started crying because of this new life that was thrust upon me, with my new family, and new house, and new…everything. I sobbed about everything, tears were streaming down my face. I wiped my tears away with my hands, and that's when I smelt it.

It smelt weird…I didn't know how to describe it. It smelt like a…dog? There was human in it, I could smell it, but I could also smell dog. It wasn't a vampire or a hybrid, like me, it was something completely different. I couldn't tell who or what made the smell.

Then the forest became a little crowded. I was still on the ground, crying, when three wolves came out of the trees. They were very tall, about the size of a horse, and I could see the muscle in their limbs. I cried harder, I don't know why, I mean I could easily take them. They circled around me and growled.

One was black, one was a sandy color, and one was gray, that one seemed smaller than the others. The black one glared at me with brown eyes and angled its massive head at the sound of my crying. Then it ran away, back into the dark cover of the forest. A few seconds later a man came out, smelling the same as the wolf, he was tall, tan, and well muscled. His chest was bare, and he only had a pair of shorts on.

"Who are you?" he demanded. I slowly stood up, keeping my eyes on the wolves that growled louder as I did.

"Liz," I told him. His eyes roamed over me. _What is she?_ He thought, I had decided that using this power right now would be safe. Then more wolves came, five of them. One of them caught my attention immediately; he had rusty colored fur and was taller than the rest. He froze when my eyes met his and the other wolves, along with the man, whipped their heads around to glare at him. He ignored the snarls and growls and ran away like the black wolf. Three seconds later a man came out, like the first man.

He, like the wolf, had russet skin. He had long black hair that made me want to reach out and touch it, just to see if it felt like silk. His dark eyes lingered on me, but not in anger or disgust, I couldn't register the emotion in them. He was taller than the first man, but only by an inch, maybe around 7 feet and has a muscular build. He was handsome, no… beautiful, different from vampire beauty, but beautiful all the same. My eyes trailed over his amazing chest and abs, he too only had shorts on.

_**Snap out of it!**_ I yelled at myself.

"You did what?!?!" The first man yelled at him, I frowned, not liking the way he was talking to Beauty (the name I had decided to give to the beautiful man). But Beauty seemed unfazed by it and continued to look at my face, as I looked at his body. But as I felt his gaze deepen I looked up to his dark brown eyes. There was just something about him…. "I swear Jacob, you're hopeless!!" The man continued yelling. So Jacob was his name, it's not that I don't like that name, in fact now that I know that's his name, I love it. But I thought his name would be something like Kevin, which means beautiful at birth, or Brian, which meant strong, possibly Adolf, which meant noble wolf, because all of those names described him. But I smiled at knowing the stranger's name. Weather I expected it or not, it fit him.

"What's going on?" I asked, interrupting the man's yells. The man looked back at me and glared.

"You, sit!" he ordered me, I slowly sat back down on the dirty floor. The wolves watched me carefully, and so did Jacob, but for two different reasons. The man turned back to Jacob, who was staring down at me with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight smile on his perfect, beautiful lips. _**Wait! Beautiful, perfect lips? What the hell is wrong with me?**_ "Jacob look at me!" Jacob tore his eyes away from me unwillingly and I felt sad that he wasn't looking at me. "Are you crazy?...." The man went on but I focused on Jacob, my new obsession.

Jacob, I liked thinking his name and I couldn't wait in till I got to say it aloud, was like a giant. He was around 6'9", and his biceps were the size of my head. With me sitting down, if I looked straight ahead, I could only see his knees.

"She's a vampire." Was what brought me back to the conversation. The man was still yelling at him.

"I'm not a vampire," I cut in. They looked down at me. I slowly stood up, being careful not to upset the mad wolves. I took a step toward them and growls erupted from the wolves but Jacob stayed still, allowing me to come close to him. "Look at me. You can hear my heartbeat, my eyes aren't red or golden, I can cry, and I'm not cold." I put my hand on Jacob's massive chest and he smiled at me. When our skin touched, his was blazing hot while mine was only a few degrees colder than normal, I felt something run through me…like an electricity shock. My eyes flashed up to his, just to make sure that he felt what I felt. From the look in his eyes and the sound of his heartbeat stopping for a second made me know that he did. We had some type of connection, and it scared me a little.

"Okay, so you're not a vampire." The first man interrupted my thoughts. "What are you?" he asked me. I pulled my hand away from Jacob.

"I'm half human, half vampire," I told them. "My mom, Bella Swan, was human when she had sex with my vampire father, Edward Cullen," I spat the name. Their stares grew harder.

"Bella Swan?" A husky, sexy voice asked from beside me. I turned toward the voice, finding it belonged to Jacob. Funny, I swear it sounded like an angel voice. It was the first time he had said anything during the whole thing and it felt good to hear his voice.

"You know her?" I asked skeptically, how old was he? He only looked 19, maybe 20.

"Know her? Yeah, of course-"

"Jacob!" The man yelled and Jacob cut off. I frowned, beginning not to like the man. He turned toward me. "Half human, half vampire?" he asked skeptically.

"Yup. Now, what about you?" I asked him. He wasn't human, I could smell it, and the wolves had a hint of human in their behavior. He looked around at the wolves and to Jacob before his eyes settled back down on me.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else." He gestured for me to follow him as he started walking away. And Jacob gestured for me to go in front of him, a gentlemen. I arched an eyebrow but did away. We walked at a fast human walk, but it was slow for us. The wolves fell back and went a different way than us as we walked to wherever he was taking me. It was a short five minute walk before we came upon a small house. When we entered eight other people were already in the house. All of them were boys, except for one girl.

"Have a seat," the man said, gesturing to the only open chair.

"Mom says not to sit in stranger's houses," I joked with an innocent tone.

"Fine. My name is Sam Uley," the man told me. I smiled and sat down.

"Elizabeth Emalie Carlie Cullen-Swan," I told him with a sigh. "Try saying that ten times fast. But call me Liz; it's so much easier..." I joked. Apparently no one thought it was funny.

"Your father is Edward Cullen?" The girl asked me.

"I hate him too," I growled, remembering his most recent "parenting" conversation. "So what are you?" I asked Sam.

"We're Werewolves," he told me. I leaned back in my chair and thought about it.

"Werewolves, huh?" I asked no one. "Sweet!" I said, dragging out the word. Sam let out a laugh.

"You are defiantly not a vampire." Then he flashed a look to Jacob, who was just staring at me.

"What's up with him?" I asked Sam, he ignored me.

"Hey, Jacob! Snap out of it!" San yelled while slapping him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" He complained. I growled under my breath at Sam hitting Jacob, I couldn't help it, it angered me.

"Snap out of it," Sam said again.

"I can't help it," Jacob defended himself. _**Can't help what?**_ I thought. I stood up from my seat, everyone's attention was back on me.

"Well hey, this has been fun but I think I should leave now."

"NO!" Jacob shouted. I arched a perfect eyebrow at him but slowly sat back down.

"Okay…then someone better tell me what the hell is going on," I demanded.

Sam nodded. "Yes, sorry Liz it's just…well…it's hard to explain…." He trailed off and I listened to his thoughts.

_How do I tell her Jacob imprinted on her? Why did he have to imprint on her?!_

"What's an imprint?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes at my question.

"How did you know about that?" he shot back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I can read minds. Now, what is an imprint?" I asked again.

"It's a werewolf thing," Sam told me. "It happens when the wolf sees…the love of his life. He automatically loves him, or her, even before he knows her, or him." I noticed that he had to correct himself as he added in Him.

_She thinks we're crazy. It's hard to explain. She won't understand. Stupid Vampire._

"I'm not stupid or a vampire!" I shouted out him. Confusion spread across his face. I pointed to my forehead. "Read minds, remember stupid?" I said in a mocking tone. He glared at me, and I glared back. "Look, this has been fun but I should get back," I said again. I stood up and headed toward the door but Sam blocked me. "Move," I hissed.

"No, I can't do that," he said to me.

"This is war Sam. She's a Cullen!" one of the boys said. Before I had a chance to say something Jacob butted in.

"She's my imprint! You can't kill her! Even if she's a Cullen" he yelled at the boy.

"I'm not a Cullen!" I shouted at everyone. I turned to Sam again. "And what war what the hell are you talking about?"

_She doesn't know about the treaty_, everyone thought. But Jacob's thought was different from everyone else's; it was the same words but different tone. His thought was filled with relief and joy, like it was a good thing.

"What treaty!" I yelled. Sam glanced at his pack.

"Maybe we should talk to your family?" Sam suggested. And right on cue my phone rang. I pulled it out to see that it was my mom calling. "Answer it," Sam said, seeing the caller ID. I rolled my eyes at him, controlling much?

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Liz! Where are you? Steven called to see if you were okay, and we thought you were with him…" Mom went on but I decided to cut her off.

"Whoa! Chill Mom, I'm fine. I was just going for a run when-" Sam grabbed the phone out of my hands, cutting off my sentence.

"Bella?" he asked. I could still hear my mom.

"_Whose this?"_ she asked, confused.

"My name's Sam Uley and-" I could hear growls at the other end of the line and a shuffling.

"_SAM! WHAT THE HELL_?" I heard Edward snarl.

"Chill. She was on our side of the line," Sam explained.

"_She doesn't know about the treaty! Just let her come home,"_ Edward pleaded, I could hear the strain in his voice. He was _pained_. Sam flashed a look to Jacob.

"We have things to discuss," Sam said.

"_Like what_?" he yelled.

Sam didn't answer. "Treaty line. 5 minutes." Then he shut the phone and tossed it at me. I caught it, inches away from my face. He looked toward the boys and the girl, and then pointed his head to the door. Some groaned, some sighed, and some rolled their eyes as they stood up and pulled off their shirts (except for the girl), they walked out of the house with an unwillingly hunch in their shoulders. Jacob, Sam, and I were the only ones left in the house. Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly out of the house, earning a growl from Jacob. Sam ignored it and starting running into the forest, I easily kept up and Jacob followed behind us. After 3 or 4 minutes we came to a stop, Sam pulling back on my arm a little.

The Cullens, my family, and Steven were only a few feet in front of me. I could smell 8 wolves around us, in the forest.

"Sam," Carlisle said calmly.

"Carlisle," he said just as calmly back. Sam slowly let go of my arm and I walked over to Steven who engulfed me in a hug. His strong arms wrapped around me and he kissed me lightly on the head. Jacob growled. I pulled out of the hug and looked at him, _**what was it?**_ Everyone crouched down accepted EJ, Edward, and I.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" EJ and Edward yelled at the same time to Jacob. Jacob ignored them and looked straight at me, his beautiful, dark eyes staring deep into mine. I stared back. There was something about him; I felt a pull to him. I felt sad that I wasn't close to him, like there was a cord between them and it was stretched too far.

_So beautiful…so very beautiful…_ he thought. EJ and Edward growled at him, but we stayed with our eyes locked on each other. He thought I was beautiful? I took a small step toward him, and he did the same. The pain decreased a little. _Her green eyes are so innocent. Their beautiful, she's beautiful._ I took another step toward him but Steven pulled me back. And Sam put a restraining hand on Jacob's shoulder. My brothers and Mom straightened out of their crouches and turned toward me.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked me while pulling me into a hug. I pulled out of it, pushing her away, and looked back at Jacob.

"Fine Mom," I whispered, not really understanding the words that came out of my mouth. Jacob eyes locked on me, and a smile spread across my face when our eyes connected. He was beautiful. Amazing.

_Perfect. Those perfect whit teeth. She's perfect. Gorges. Beautiful…. HOT!_ His last thought got a whole new bundle of growls from someone, I didn't know who, my mind was focused on him.

"You too," I whispered. He smiled at me. My fast heart beat skipped a beat. His smile was…light. Just pure happiness and light, joy filled up inside me.

"JACOB!" Sam yelled at him as he took another step towards me, earning growls from all over this sides. I walked the rest of the way to him, tired of the teasing and distractions and growls. I pulled his head down and stood on my tippy toes. I kissed him lightly on the lips, barley touching him. But it was enough for an electricity shock; I shivered as it went up my spine. I couldn't help myself; I entwined my fingers in his hair and pushed my tongue through his soft, warm lips. He didn't push me away, he held me closer and kissed back. It was pure bliss for a second before Masen and Anthony pulled me away from him. I snarled and struggled in their arms. The pain was back in my stomach because of the distance. I fought out of their arms and jumped back into Jacob's.

This time it was Jacob who got pulled back. Sam and one of the wolves, a sandy colored one, grabbed him and pulled him back 10 feet. Then I was in my brother's arms as they held me back. The new distance pained me, I wanted…NO needed to be in his arms again.

"Edward?" Mom asked. I barley heard their conversation, still focusing on Jacob and his warm body.

"Jacob imprinted on Liz," he told her.

"Imprinted?" She questioned.

"Like loves her," he explained.

"WHAT?" Mom erupted. Edward pulled her closer to his side.

"See what we need to talk about?" Sam asked Edward. "Paul, Quil, Seth, take Jacob home," Sam ordered. He moved as a dark silver wolf and a chocolate brown wolf moved in front of Jacob, along with the sandy wolf. They used their noses to push him back, his eyes stayed locked on mine in till he disappeared farther into the forest.

"Masen, Anthony, EJ," Mom told them. They nodded and Anthony threw me over his shoulder. He ran away from the Cullens and the wolves, taking me toward the house and farther from Jacob. The pain roared to new heights in my stomach, and it started to ache in my heart. I pounded on Anthony's back and cussed at him as loudly as I could, but he ignored it. Masen and EJ ran behind us, ready to catch me if I escaped Anthony. They ran into my room and Anthony let me go, he and Masen stood in front of the door while EJ guarded the window.

"What the hell!?!" I yelled at the.

"Mom told us to, Liz," Masen said.

"Oh, shut up!" I growled at him. I could easily get away from them but that would mean killing them…they aren't easy to convince to go against Mom. So instead I paced around the room for an hour. The pain was getting the worse, it seems like the farther I'm away from him and how long I've been away from him, it climbs to almost unbearable heights.

Finally I heard the front door open. I through my brothers out of the way, and ran downstairs.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked Mom.

"Liz," she sighed. "Your not going to see him again."

"What?" I asked.

"You will not see him again," she repeated. I laughed at her.

"So what, you can see that piece of trash." I point to Edward. "But I can't see Jacob?" I yell at her.

"Liz," she warned.

"It's not fair! Why can't I?" I whined.

"Because I said so!" she gave me no reason.

"You can't tell me what to do," I muttered. I could see the anger rise up in her.

"What are you going to do? Leave again!" she asked.

"UGH!!" I ran up stairs and slammed the door shut. It's not fair! I want-no need- to see Jacob. They can't stop. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away," I muttered threw the pillow. Mom walked in anyway, she sat on my bed and rocked me in her arms. I cried into her shoulder, it wasn't fair! After a few minutes I pulled away and whipped my tears away. "Sorry," I said.

"Shhh…. I'm sorry too," she whispered. She pulled me up and opened the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked downstairs.

"Time for rules," she told me. I groaned, she laughed and planted me in a seat in the living room. Masen sat to the left of me and Anthony to the right, I leaned my head on Masen's shoulder, letting him support my weight. He put his arm around my shoulder. The Cullens sat there too.

"First Rule," Carlisle started. "No crossing that line where we were tonight. Second Rule, no leaving without telling someone exactly where your going. And Third Rule," Carlisle looked straight at me. "No seeing any of the werewolves."

* * *

**SOOO???? I want 55 reviews!!!! You can do it! Did you like how strong the imprint was? Or not?**

**I have a new story!! Read it at my profile and take my vote for my next story!!! PLEASE!! I need your votes! If you like imprint stories, read my other story: Ryann Shay: New Love. It's a Seth story!!**


	9. Breaking The Rules

**Hey!!!! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. Love ya lots!**

**CHAPTER NINE- BREAKING THE RULES**

It's Monday and I'm sitting in third period, tapping my pen on the desk and biting my lip. I don't think I can take one more second without seeing Jacob. Screw the rules. The cord between us is stretching to almost the breaking point. The pain is now running around my heart, taunting me. It is whispering around my head, saying "you need him" and "you want him". I really need to see him. But the Cullens and my brothers are paying extra attention to me, watching my every move like a hawk.

A thought came to me suddenly, like someone finally decided to screw in the light bulb. _What if I leave school?_ Alice can't see my future so she won't know. Skip the rest of this horrible day and go to see him. It could work. A smile spread across my face. They can't do anything about it. I have no one in my next class. I can do this.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell for forth period rang. I rushed out of the classroom and into the parking lot. My black Ferrari was close to the building and I jumped in quickly. I reared the engine and took off, speeding off away from the school and towards Jacob. The pain decreased a little as I passed the "line" Carlisle said not to past. I smirked a little. I had already broken two rules and I was about to break the third one. Even in my car I could smell Jacob's amazing scent.

I followed it to a high school. LaPush High School. People were standing outside, talking and laughing. I saw Jacob; he was standing in the corner looking down at his feet. But his head snapped up as I entered and -even through the glass window- his eyes locked on mine.

"Get in!" I yelled at him through the glass. He ran -to fast for a human- to the other side of my car and jumped in. I was already speeding away before his door was completely shut. I sped down the road, away from his school and back towards the line, at 100 miles per hour. The pain automatically left my body and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi," he said in the silence. His voice was better than I remembered. Third rule broken.

"Hey. Look, I don't know about you, but I skipped lunch. You hungry?" I asked my eyes still on the road. Right on cue, his stomach growled.

"Starving." I laughed a little.

_What a beautiful laugh_, he thought.

"You can explain everything to me at the diner. And don't worry about my family or your friends. They won't be able to find us," I told him.

"How can you be sure?" he asked. I did a crocked grin, something Mom said I got from Edward.

"I'll explain later." We made it to the diner and I screeched to a stop in a space. We hoped out and while walking to the door, I popped his arm up and put it on my shoulder. He smiled down at me and I smiled up, his brown eyes had a spark of life in them.

"Booth in back for two," I said to the host, not looking away from Jacob's eyes, I threw the person a twenty. We followed her back to a booth. I was sad when he pulled away to sit on the other side of the booth. Jacob ordered a coke and I ordered a sherry temple.

"You can eat?" he asked in a curious tone.

"And drink," I joked. He smiled and his eyes lit up. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "So tell me about being a werewolf."

"What do you want to know?" he asked me. His voice was cool and calm, my heart stopped a beat.

"Tell me about imprint," I suggested. He sighed and leaned back.

"Imprinting," he corrected. "It happens when a werewolf," he whispered the world. "Sees someone, it's like true love, but stronger. He, or she, feels the strongest type of bond to them. It's very hard to explain," he told me.

"And so you imprinted on me? I feel so special," I joked. He reached over and grabbed my hand. His face became very serious and my eyes flickered from his face to our hands, and back.

"You should," he whispered. The words bounced around my skull before they finally settled down inside my head. It took a few minute but I finally managed to regain myself.

"Tell me everything about being a wolf. Please." I did my best puppy dog face and he laughed.

"As you wish," he whispered, his cool breath hit my face and I squealed a little. A cocky grin flashed across his face. "Well when we phase into a wolf a shudder runs down our spine. When we're in wolf form we can hear any other of the wolves' thoughts in our pack. Our Alpha- Sam- can command us to do whatever he wants. He doesn't like using it though, not in less it's necessary. We are super strong and fast, like vampires, and we don't age in till we stop phasing for a certain amount of time. It's been hard because even though the Cullens have been gone for 63 years we have still had run-ins with vampires passing through. The longest one of us has gone without phasing is 7 years, but they still stayed at their physical age. I knew your mom when she was human," he told me.

"What? No way!" I said.

"Yeah way!" he said with a laugh. Our food came. Jacob had ordered Full Meat Lovers pizza and I had ordered a simple salad. I ate my salad bit by bit as Jacob through that pizza down his throat at an alarming rate.

"So what are about you?" I asked him as he finished the pizza in 5 minutes.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, we talked about werewolves in general. But what about you?" I asked again.

"Well my name is Jacob Black. I'm 6"9. I have black hair and brown ey-"

"Stop," I told him, cutting off his stupid rant. "What do you like? Your favorites, your friends, your interests?" I restated the question.

"I like running," he said simply. " I like the speed, the wind, and the feeling of being… free." I smiled at him. Maybe he was the one who could read minds?

"Me too. I love everything you just said; running, speed, wind and just being free," I told him. He smiled back at me.

_Amazing_, he thought. _Simply amazing_. I giggled at his thoughts. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's just…well, your thoughts. Do you really think I'm amazing?" I asked him nervously.

_Yes_. He thought to me.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested. He threw 2 20's on the table and held a hand out for me to take. I smiled at it and happily took his hand. He led me outside and we walked on the sidewalk till we reached a forest, about 100 meters away from the diner. "So tell me about yourself," he said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him. He led me inside the forest and to a fallen tree trunk. I sat down next to him.

"Everything." I looked into his big, brown, beautiful eyes and I just melted, right there in his warm arms.

"Uh…okay."

For the next three hours we just talked to each other. Just talked and walked. We eventually stood from the tree trunk and moved deeper into the forest. I told him everything I could think about. I told him about my powers, my eating habits, my favorite things to do and listen to or read. Any important event in my life; the bear attack, the first time I found out about the Cullens, the Volturi… anything and everything. He did the same. It surprised me when he wasn't bored while I talked, but as he told me his life story I understood why. I found him so fastening. Every part of him was interesting. The way he thought, the way he looked, even his toe nail… it was beyond amazing to be inside his head. When we finally got back to the car it was 6. I cheeked my phone to see that I had 37 missed calls, coming from my family and the Cullens. I showed it to Jacob and he laughed along with me.

"Sorry, you are probably in so much trouble," he said. I shock my head, not wanting him to fell guilty.

"Don't worry. I had lots of fun, my family is going to bitch no matter what." I drove him to the "line" and he gave me his cell phone number before running off into the woods. I sat in my car for another minute, watching where he just ran off, but my phone rang again and I threw it in reverse. I didn't answer my phone as I speeded toward home, not wanting to hear my mom's yells through a speakerphone. As I sped down the long driveway I knew that whatever waiting at home was going to be bad, I did break all three rules.

I walked up the front steps to the house, but before I had a chance to open the door Mom flung it off it's hinges. I smiled and waved a little. "Hi." She narrowed her eyes and growled at me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the house with a tug. "Ow!" I complained. She ignored me and pushed me down on a couch between my brothers. They shot me glares but I didn't really care, I was still high off of Jacob. The Cullens were standing around the room while Mom was pacing up and down in front of me.

"Liz why? I mean three rules! There were three rules! And you broke all of them! Why?" she shouted at me. I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was imagining Jacob here, next to me, and how he would defend me. "LIZ!" Mom shouted again.

"Huh? What?" I asked in a daze. "Oh…um…what…exactly were we talking about?" I asked her nervously.

"UGH!" She yelled before running out of the house. The Cullens looked back at me.

"What?" I asked again. I didn't see what the big deal was. So I saw Jacob, how is that bad? I'm in love! Isn't it supposed to be a good thing? Isn't Mom suppose to be happy fro me?

"Liz, she's mad because you broke the rules," EJ told me.

"Oh," I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Liz, it's not whatever. She gave you three rules! Three rules! And you break them all! God, Liz! Don't you get it?" Anthony yelled at me.

"Why do you care? You break rules all the time!" I yelled back.

"That's different," Anthony said.

"No, it's not! It's the same thing!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, STOP!" Carlisle yelled. Me and Anthony looked back at him, I don't think I've ever heard him yell like that. "Liz, why would you break the rules?" he asked the question I've already been asked three times, but this time calmer.

"Because I wanted, no, needed to. Jacob is cool," I told him, Anthony rolled his eyes. "And one of you can do anything about it." I ran upstairs at vampire speed before they had a chance to say anything and slammed my door shut.

They can't stop me. If I want to see Jacob, I will, they can't do anything about it. I'm more powerful than them. I can- and will- do anything for me and Jacob to be together.

Anything.

**JACOB'S POV (Yay!!!!!)**

I ran from Liz's car past the treaty line to my house. I missed my dad, I was a mess with he died, and the tiny house was usually so lonely without him. But when I rushed in, the house was a little to crowded for my taste.

"JACOB!" They yelled at the same time. I smiled at them.

"Hi." Sam started shaking, and I mean almost uncountable.

"Sit," he ordered. I sighed and sat down on my familiar couch. "Jacob, I told you not to see Liz. You disobeyed me!" Sam yelled at me. He went on, I think, but I didn't listen.

I thought about Liz. Her long blond hair with the one blonde highlight, I love it. She explained that she didn't want it to be exactly her father's, Edward. Her green eyes, so innocent and perfect and beautiful. Apparently she looks more like Edward than her brothers. She hates it. She hates that she is like him, and I understand. I understand her, and she understands me. She told me all about her family. How Masen, quite but artistic, was always there for her. How Anthony was joker and how they fought a lot, but stilled loved each other. How EJ was always there to help her make a decision. And how Steven was her dad, the way he acted like one and supported her. She also told me about how her family (including Steven) was overprotective, she hates it. She says she can take care of herself and I believe her, but I'm already overprotective of her too. I wonder how much trouble she's in.

"JACOB!" Sam yelled again, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I imprinted on her! You know I can't help it. No matter what I'm going to see her again," I told him. He glared at me and I glared back.

"No, you are not. She is a vampire…a Cullen. She broke the treaty so this means war," Sam said.

"She doesn't know about the treaty exactly. Carlisle only told her not to cross a certain line, not the treaty. She's half vampire and not a Cullen. In fact she hates the Cullens, just like us." I defended her. Sam thought fro a moment before pulling out his cell phone, he called a number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked.

"Tell your granddaughter about the treaty. Because if she crosses the line again, I will not hesitate in killing her." Sam slammed the phone shut. I widened my eyes at him, he threatened Liz! My Liz! I growled at him and lunged for his throat.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tell your granddaughter about the treaty. Because if she crosses the line again, I will not hesitate in killing her," Sam threatens before hanging up. Growls erupted from the room as they heard what he said. Bella had come back, but Liz was still in her room.

"They threatened Liz!" Edward's outrage was clear in his usual calm voice. Liz's brothers, my grandsons, were still growling fiercely.

"Who threatened me?" Liz asked, appearing from the top of the stairs. Her brothers stopped growling, and snapped their eyes up to look at her. They had that look in their eye, that look that made you know they would do anything for her. "Oh, Sam called." Liz probably read one of our minds. It amazes me, how much she is like Edward.

"Sit." Bella ordered. Faster than even a vampire could see, Liz was sitting on the couch. Her brother sat down next to her, EJ and Anthony sitting to her sides as Masen sat in front of her, but almost crouching.

"Liz, there is a treaty, and if you-"

"I know about the treaty," she cut me off. I should have known, of course she would have.

"They will kill you," I continued like she hadn't interrupted. "Do not think they won't."

**LIZ'S POV**

Jacob wouldn't let them kill me. Jacob loves me, right?

* * *

**I left you with a cliffie!**

**Kay. I have a few things to ask of you guys.**

**1. REVIEW!!!! Please, you see how quickly the chapters come if you REVIEW!! And you will get a SNEAK PEEK into CHAPTER TEN!!**

**2. Go to my PROFILE and VOTE on my NEXT STOTY!!! PLEASE, I need your votes so that I make a story that you really want to read.**

**3. Tell me how old you think i am in your review, by my wirting style.**

**4. If you like imprint stories, read my story:**

**Ryann Shay: New Love**

**Everyone has imprinted, except Seth. But when a new student comes to Forks and he does what will happen? The problem is she's not human and has a dark past. She's being hunted and she doesn't tell anyone. Give it a try! Super good**!

* * *


	10. Prequel

**Okay, NOT a chapter. But very important, please read!!**

**You ever want to know how Bella dealt with Liz, EJ, Anthony, and Masen before I wrote this story? Well I have started writing the first two chapters of it. Here is my idea.**

**You Are My Family-**

**Prequel to You Are Not My Family (can read this before the other one or vice-versa). Edward left Bella pregnant. Her story of the first 64 years of being a single mother with four half human/half vampire children. Also has her life as she was pregnant without the Cullens to help.**

**Okay, the summary isn't perfect yet. But do you get the idea? When she was pregnant with them, with no help from the Cullens, and get to know how they became the close knot family they were. Might even show Liz with the Volturi.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and go to my PROFILE and vote on my next story (after I finish this idea). If you already voted, please go back I have added 2 new ideas and tell me in a review. Okay, thanks. And tell me if you think it's a good idea.**


	11. The Runaways

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't use my mom's computer where everything was saved! So, forgive me!**

**CHAPTER TEN- THE RUNAWAYS.

* * *

**

_"Tell your granddaughter about the treaty. Because if she crosses the line again, I will not hesitate in killing her." Sam slammed the phone shut. I widened my eyes at him, he threatened Liz! My Liz! I growled at him and lunged for his throat_.

Shifting, in my house, in the air as I jumped at him. My wolf body slammed into his human one. He threw me off of him by shifting into his wolf. We circled around each other as we ran out the back door, into the forest surrounding my house. I was barley aware of the other shifting, and their voices in my head. My whole mind was focused on Sam. He had threatened my Liz. What would he do if I threatened Emily? He growled at me, reading my thoughts. I let out my own growl back.

Jacob, you are not to have any contact with Liz again. Sam's mental voice was now on the alpha tone. It was demanding, and impossible to reject. My legs quivered underneath me, I had to obey. But I refused to, I couldn't leave me Liz. She was my life!!! My everything. How could I just listen to him?

No. I said to him. But it wasn't my normal mental voice. It was the voice of an alpha… the real alpha. This time his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground.

What have you done? And then it was silent. Completely silent in my head. The only thoughts were my own. I could still see Sam lying there, and as I moved my head the rest of the pack was there too. They were in their wolf forms, watching the show intensely. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I ran away. Like a scared a little boy, I ran from the big bad wolves. I ran away from Sam, from the pack. From Forks, and from Liz. I have too. Liz can't die, if I stay she'll come and they will kill her. I can't let that happen.

Please, forgive me, Liz. I love you….

**LIZ'S POV**

I didn't leave my room the rest of the night. I didn't go to school the next day, which Mom enrolled in, now that she didn't have to work. Esme had gone out, getting more food for us, so I was all alone in the house. I sat on the bed, my eyes glued to the cell-phone in front of me.

Why wasn't Jacob calling? Was he okay? Did his pack do something to him? Panic shot through me as I kept waiting. And then, finally, my phone rang. I snatched it up and had it to my ear before the first ring was even a second in.

"Hello?" I asked in a rush.

"Where is he?" a voice asked. Sam.

"Where is who?' I asked him, confused.

"Where is JACOB?" He growled/yelled at me. I winced.

"Jacob?" I asked, concerned. "He's not with you?" I asked him. He let out another growl.

"NO, he isn't! Because he's with you!"

"What? No he isn't!" Panic again started to sweep through me. Something was wrong, something happened. Where was Jacob? Did he leave because of me? Or worse, did he leave me? Sam growled again.

"You better hope that that's true."

"Sam, wait! What happ-" Sam hung up, not letting me finish asking the question. I let the phone slip out of my hand and clatter to the ground. Was that the reason why the pain was sooo much more worse than before? Because he was gone? My Jacob had left.

"NO!!" I cried. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, a plan already forming in my head.

_Dear, Family,_

_ Jacob ran away. I don't know where he is or why, but even the pack doesn't know. So it is my responsibility to find him. Please, do not try to find me, I'll erase my scent. Don't worry I can take care of myself, but I have to find him. I love him. _

_ Love you all,_

_ Elizabeth._

I rushed around my room in till I had packed a small book bag filled with a change of clothes and money. I was leaving home again, mom will be devastated when she finds out. But I have to go, this was for Jacob. I had to find him, and nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

**Very short chapter, but almost no one reviewed chapter nine. So…. The more reviews the longer the chapters.**

**The 2nd round of WHAT MY NEXT STORY SHOULD BE is up. PLEASE!!!! VOTE!!!!! I need your opinion. The prequel to this should be coming soon, so don't worry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	12. Like Vampire, Like Werewolf

**_I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry, but I wasn't happy about this chapter and I got a bit of writer's block. SORRY! But, then today the rest just flew out of my hands like I didn't even need to think about it. So here you go. Chapter Twelv_e.

* * *

**

**_CHAPTER TWELVE- Like Vampire, Like Werewolf_**

****2 Days Later****

I inhaled deeply. Pine, dust, poop, food, animals, even humans. And then finally…Jacob. I smiled and opened my eyes. He was here; I was on the right track. I followed the trail in till I came to a river. His scent stopped and I growled.

Smart, annoying, boy. Jacob knew I would track him, so he uses the river to get rid of his scent. For the pass two days I have been running back and forth from Canada to America. He didn't know where he was going. I sighed and leaned my back on a tree.

I hadn't used any or my "gifts" to try to find him, it never occurred to me in till then. But I knew I had to sleep, I hadn't for the past 3 nights. But I was worried that my family would find me. I wasn't sure if they were following me, or if they had listened and stayed home, waiting for me to come back. I doubt it. My brothers were probably already tracking me.

I sighed again. I needed to sleep to use my powers fully_. God this sucks. _I walked around in till I found a cave that was empty and laid down. Soon enough I was dragged under.

* * *

I was wakened up by someone grabbing the upper part of my arms and jerking me into a sitting position. It was completely dark outside, there was no moon tonight, but I could still see. The person in front of me had dark eyes, and he was glaring at me.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He growled.

"Looking for you," I whispered. His eyes softened a bit but his hold was form, and the electricity flowed between us. If he noticed, he hid it well.

"God damn it Liz!" He let go of me with a sharp push and stood up. He paced in front of me, every so often glancing at me. "I ran away so you would be safe," he muttered.

"What?" I asked him. He shot me a glare.

"They were going to kill you if you came over the line again. Liz, I know you. You would have, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you die just to be with me," he whispered the last sentence and smiled softly at me. I stood up and ran to him, at vampire speed, and hugged him.

"I don't want to be alive without you," I whispered softly to him. He smiled a little, but it soon turned into a grimace.

"Your brothers have been tracking you," he said in a hard voice. I looked around nervously.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"At the river I doubled back over my own track and found this cave. While I was out early this morning I saw them…good thing I caught scent of your trail first and was able to destroy it. And then I came back, only to find you sleeping here on the floor," he told me. I frowned. My brothers left my Mom alone to find me. She was probably about to kill herself.

"Well, then, come on," I tugged on his hand and we jumped forward a little. "We have to find them and go home." I tugged on his arm again but he didn't bulge. I looked back at him. "What?"

"I'm not going back, Liz. I can't. I'm not even part of the pack anymore. I somehow disobeyed Sam and then I could no longer hear anyone in my head, and then I just ran. I'm a coward, Liz. I don't deserver to be with you-"

I smacked him. He stumbled back a little and before he could completely regain himself my hand was at his throat and I had pinned him to the cave wall. My lips were at his throat in less than the time it took to blink. I laid a soft kiss on the arch and then flashed my eyes up to look at him.

"If you keep talking like that," I whispered, my mouth now at his ear. "I'll leave this cave and never even think about you again." I placed a kiss right below his ear and he gulped. "Now," I began with a slight smile and mocking edge in my tone. "Do you want that to happen?" he gulped again, and soon his warm arms wrapped around me.

"No," he whispered while breathing in my scent from my hair. I smiled against his shoulder and grabbed his hand, while pulling away.

"I thought so. Don't worry Jacob; everything is going to work out. You are supposed to be with me. So, just trust me." He smiled at me and shoved himself off the wall, while cupping my face in his hands.

"I do trust you, with my life." He answered. I smiled wider and began walking out of the cave, pulling Jacob along with me.

"Good. Now come on, I have to catch up with my brothers."

He tackled me to the floor and growled in my ear.

"Why. Did. You. Leave?" he whispered in my ear, almost exactly the same thing Jacob did. I looked up at him, my green eyes locking with his brown ones.

"I am sorry," I whispered. "But I came back," I pointed out with a smile. He narrowed his eyes slightly and then after a few seconds he broke into his own smile. He heaved me up and gave me a giant hug, picking me up and twirling me around.

"And I am so glad, sister." I smiled at him as he set me down.

"I missed you Masen." I looked over his shoulder, where my other two brothers still stood completely frozen in shock. "And you guys." That seemed to bring them back to reality. They ran at me and embraced me in a hug at the same time.

"Don't you ever do that again, Liz," EJ growled in my ear. I smiled at him a little.

"I'm sorry." Anthony glared at me and growled. Then he blew up.

"Did you even think about what you were doing to us…to mom? She shut down for hours; she wouldn't even talk to Edward. She cried and sobbed and then sent us out looking for you!" He all but screamed in my ear. I stared at him, wide-eyed and confused. But then hugged him again, ducking my head so it would rest on his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Anthony. I just had to find him."

"And did you?" Masen asked me from behind. I pulled out of the hug, and smiled.

"Yup. Jacob!!!" I called, even though I could have just talked at a normal tone. Jacob emerged from the bushes behind us and smiled at me. My brothers growled at him when he reached my side.

"This was your fault!" Anthony yelled while pointing his finger at Jacob. "If you hadn't have ran away like a scared little boy, then she wouldn't have had to chase you!" I saw EJ and Masen nodding. Jacob held his head low.

"I know," he whispered. Apparently that wasn't good enough for my brothers.

"We know what happened to Emily, what if you loose control Jacob? We all know how Liz is, what if you get to mad at her? It only takes a second, Jacob; we all know you wouldn't be able to control it. You would-"

"I would never get angry at Liz!" Jacob yelled, stepping forward. But I soon stepped between them and stopped them before a fight started.

"Stop. Please, just stop, all of you!" I looked between all four of them, glaring. "Don't blame Jacob. Has he hurt me yet?" I asked my brothers.

"He left you!" Masen shouted at me.

"He left me to-" I didn't continue my sentence. To protect me. My eyes widened and then I was off- running faster than I ever had. What took two days to canvas and look for Jacob only took 15 minutes. Soon I was in Forks, and then I was breaking down the Cullens house and running in.

Mom stood at my entrance but I focused on who sat next to her. I tackled him, but not out of rage. He fell back on his back and I hugged him, crying into his chest.

"He left to protect me," I mumbled- still bawling. I pulled my head back to look at him. "You left to protect her," I said, smiling but still crying as I looked at him. He was confused and then I rested my head back on his chest. "I forgive you Daddy."

* * *

_**Please review and tell me if you understood why Liz forgave her Daddy. =). No this story isn't over yet, but I still have a little of writer's block. So please, tell me what you want to see in this story. Yhanks and love ya lots,**_

_**Kiki-Twilighter-Ever**_


	13. Surrender

_**Well everyone is going to hate me for doing this…but this is the last chapter. Yes, I know. Now, their might be an epilogue but there might not. I think that the whole story was Edward and Liz, and how she hates him. Well, if you read the chapter you will realize that she no longer hates him.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Thirteen- Surrender**_

Two hands wrapped around my upped part of my body and pulled me off of Edward, my Daddy. I struggled and threw them off of me, hugging Edward again.

"NO! Daddy," I sobbed into his chest. 63 years. 63 years of pretending that I didn't want a Dad, that I didn't need one. But, it was all a lie. I lied to myself, to my family, to everyone. I have longed for my Dad to love me since I was three days old and realized that I had a Mom but no Dad. I was just too stubborn to let anyone know.

Daddy's arms wrapped around me and I snuggled closer to him. His cold body suddenly seemed so much warmer. I kept my eyes locked on my Daddy's eyes. I could basically see the wheels turning in his head as he looked down at me.

_I love you_, I pushed into his head. He gasped and looked shocked. I smiled and rested my head back on his chest. _I love you so much Daddy. I'm sorry I was such a brat and-_

_No_, he whispered in his mind. _No, you had every right to be._

_No_, I argued back, frowning a little. _No I didn't. You left to protect her- and without knowing- us._

He smiled at me again and I sighed, a smile now back on my face.

"Liz?" My mom asked kindly. I gasped and jumped up, now hugging her.

"Oh, Mom! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have been such a bitch!" I pulled away and looked at the perplexed faces of the Cullens, my family. "Oh, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. Can you please forgive me?" I asked them.

They still stared at me. Which is understandable. They've never seen me like this…so emotional. And then Esme smiled at me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Oh, of course, Liz! Your family." Speaking of family….

My brothers and Jacob ran threw the door just then. I smiled at them and then jumped into EJ's arms.

"EJ!" I cried.

"Liz?" he asked me, unsure of what was going on. I smiled and then jumped to Anthony.

"Tony!" I yelled. I haven't called Anthony, Tony since I was two years old. He caught me as I attacked him, not fully understanding what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked as I cried tears of joy. I laughed and hugged Masen, who fully understood. It was just something that he and I had- a sort of connection.

And then I saw Jacob. He was standing behind my brothers- eyes locked on me, waiting. I smiled at him and ran to him. He scooped me up in his arms and brought me face to face with him.

"Jacob," I breathed before pressing my lips to his.

**The End.

* * *

**

_**Now, I will have the prequel to this story posted soon. Here is the summary:**_

_**Prequel to You Are My Family. The first 63 years of Bella's life with four immature, stubborn hybrids without Edward's help. Includes Liz's life with the Volturi.**_

_**I just do want to say that I love all of you for reviewing and favoriting. I'm sorry if it didn't end the way you wanted it to. But it's time to move this story along. It's time for it to end. =(. I know, so sad. But the prequel will be up soon and I'll post one more chapter to remind everyone.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Kiki-Twilighter-Ever**_


	14. Sequel? Maybe

**_Okay, so this is not a chapter- the story is done. But I have had like 20 reviews, asking if I will have a sequel. I never planned on having one, but it's seems everyone wants one. So...I guess I'll have one. Here's the thing, I don't know what to put in the sequel. I would love for all of you to review and tell me what YOU want to see in the sequel. Please, this is important._**

**_And I will still have a prequel to this story, just because I like the idea =). So once again, please review or send me a message of what you want to see in the sequel, or even the prequel. I will post a chapter up when I post them._**

**_Kiki-Twilighter-Ever._**


	15. Sequel? Yes, it's here!

**_People have been wanting a sequel to this story. In the last chapter I asked for what YOU wanted to read next. So after reading them and planning a rough draft I have made chapter one of the sequel. I have just posted it today. Yes, it is up._**

**_Title: My Family Matters._**

**_Summary: Sequel to You Are Not My Family (YANMF). Liz Swan finally forgives her father for leaving Bella. Now comes the problem of dating a werewolf that no one trusts, dealing with two over protective parents, three brothers who are annoying (but cute) as hell, and the Volturi are never far away.... And will someone else in the family find love?_**

**_Visit my profile to read it. Thanks for all the love and support,_**

**_Kiki-Twilighter-Ever_**


End file.
